King in the Outlands
by Eclipse89
Summary: Set directly after Simba's victory. Scar is vanquished, and the Pride Lands flourish again. However, the tyrant turns out to be not as dead, as he should be, and the Outlands are in trouble. Enjoy the rule of manipulative lions, forbidden love, sneaky plots to overtake the Pride Lands and a a looming danger from the South. Be prepared!
1. Chapter 1: Mercy

**Summary:**

Set directly after Simba's victory over Scar.

The tyrant Scar is vanquished, and the Pride Lands flourish again. However, the Outlands are in trouble. Lioness Zira struggles to protect her cubs and her pride from her cruel mate. The situation seems hopeless, but the arrival of a mysterious rogue changes everything. Enjoy the rule of manipulative lions, forbidden love, sneaky plots to overtake the Pride Lands and a looming danger from the South. If the Lion King was Hamlet with lions, this is Game of Thrones with lions.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Mercy**

**.**

The skies roared like a victorious lion and rain once more descended upon the Pride Lands. It was bringing new tidings, marked a beginning of a new era, the time of King Simba. Shenzi glanced briefly at the Pride Rock, where Scar's nephew stood, his mane soaked. He looked just like Mufasa.

"Traitor!" Banzai's furious growl diverted Shenzi's attention to the matter at paw. She and her friends had to settle the score with Scar. Snarling, she lashed forward at the hyenas flocking around their prey, anxious to get their share of a lion's meat. It was difficult to discern a thing past the gray, spotted hyena pelt. Nevertheless, Shenzi bit ferociously what she believed to be Scar's hind leg.

Ed shrieked so high-pitched that her ears felt like falling off. Shenzi realized that it wasn't Scar's limb in her mouth.

"Sorry," she said and spit Ed's leg out. Ed pulled himself together quickly and soon enough his maniacal laughter joined the chorus of angry grows and pained howls. Shenzi gazed around, confused, while Banzai struggled to push their fellows hyenas aside to scoop some of their former boss. Like the most of the hungry crowd, he didn't notice the lion crawl from under his attackers and sneak away. However, Shenzi spotted him.

She snarled, seeing Scar escaping. The rain washed his deep wounds, and a red puddle gathered wherever he set his paws. Swaying from side to side and dragging a massacred hind leg, he barely moved. Shenzi narrowed her eyes and smacked Banzai.

"Hey, guys!" She kicked Ed as well, getting his attention. Her friend laughed in response.

"What?" Banzai complained. I was just going to-"

"There!" Shenzi pointed her paw at the escaping Scar. Ed's laughter turned into the dark chuckle, while Banzai tensed, as if ready to pounce. Like always, he let his emotions get better of him. Letting out a vengeful growl, he prepared himself to chase after the wounded lion, but Shenzi intervened. "Leave him."

Ed stopped laughing and gave her a questioning, dumb stare. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, hanging limply.

"We can't just let him go!" Banzai protested, but Shenzi gave him a firm glare, conveying that her decision was final. He rolled his eyes, but he always did what she told him to. His eyes were hateful, as he gazed at the trail of blood.

Suddenly, a profound sound shook the Pride Rock. It was the new king claiming his realm. Simba's mighty roar reminded the hyenas that they outstayed their welcome already.

"We better get going." Shenzi stated the obvious, fearfully looking at Mufasa's spawn. Even now the name of the old king send shudders down her spine. She shook, avoiding to think what would happen to her and her pack when Simba turns his attention to them. "Banzai, rally all the guys. We're leaving."

Hastily, Shenzi ran in the direction opposite to the trail of Scar's blood. Ed followed her and the rest of the hyenas fled with them. Shenzi send the last look at the miserable silhouette of the escaping lion. It wouldn't be long until he died of wounds, but he deserved at least a decent death. That is, King Scar could be torn apart for what she cared, but she still remembered their friend from long ago. He was dead for years though.

.

.

Scar's vision was blurry. The image of the wasteland before him danced and swirled. The ground beneath his paws seemed to rock violently and he struggled to keep his balance, as he dragged himself forward. His mind was able to focus on solely one task – to run, to get away. All his pride, all his dreams and desires perished, leaving the most basic instinct to survive. Without his kingdom he had no reason to live anymore, but he found it surprisingly difficult to part with his existence.

The pain was so intense that it transformed into dull throbbing. Scar could barely feel his limbs, he wasn't even sure if he still had all of them. All what mattered was to strive forward, away from Simba, away from his kingdom. Streams of blood leaked from his dark fur. The rain washed his deep wounds, the mark from hyenas' claws and fangs. In his suffering, Scar had enough clarity to choose the shortest way out of the Pride Lands. Why wouldn't he just lie down and die in peace? Scar had been always too stubborn to acknowledge whatever he considered undesirable, whether it was the lack of throne or death itself.

The rain intensified, and the mud trapped Scar's paws, slowing down his march. It was time. As soon as he spotted a hole in a hill, he crawled inside. The cavern was narrow, but cozy like a mother's womb. It was a fine place for Scar's resting place, given the circumstances. His shattered bones rattled, as he collapsed on his side. Like a little cub, he brought his battered legs under himself. Drawing shaky breaths, he closed his eyes. It was gentle, like falling asleep. Scar's consciousness drifted away, as if carried by an evening breeze.

.

.

**Author Note:**

Hi! Thanks for reading. It'd be great if you left a review, even a short one. I love reading those.

Tell me in your comments what you like, what you dislike, what are your predictions. **Every review counts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King. Actually, I don't even own a cat.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Secret

.

Nuka was terrified. In fact, the feeling of utter trepidation was so familiar to him, that he had no clue how it would have been without it. The young cub cowered at his mother's side. His fearful crimson eyes were set on the imposing figure of his stepfather, who strolled toward their little family. He flinched, seeing the cold, blue irises and the magnificent golden mane. His stepfather's powerful muscles rippled under his skin with every step he took. To Nuka, he was the embodiment of strength, but also cruelty.

Ever since the rogue lion Msuli took over the humble Outlander pride, the lionesses were treading on eggshells. As the highest ranking female, Zira had been forced to become his mate, much to her and Nuka's dismay. The young cub couldn't remember his father. When he was little, he had wished to have a dad. If only he knew in what twisted way his wish would come true…

Msuli gazed down at the little fair hairball nestled between Zira's paws. Nuka's baby sister squealed, wriggling. She was a newborn, and her eyes were closed yet, but she was energetic for an infant. Zira smiled slightly, encasing the tiny cub in her motherly grasp.

"She's strong. I named her Vitani," she said. Pride rang in her voice.

However, Msuli didn't look pleased at all. He glared at little Vitani, as if she was a piece of garbage. Nuka backpedaled, seeing his stepfather bare his teeth and snarling at the infant.

"A girl." His growl was full of contempt. Before Zira could do anything, he knocked Vitani out of her paws. The blow wasn't strong, but it was enough to send the tiny cub tumbling across the dirt and wailing with pain. Nuka flinched, but he didn't rush to help – he was too scared for his own skin.

Instantly, Zira leapt to shield the newborn with her body. Msuli gave her a disdainful look.

"I was so gracious to spare your mangy excuse of a son." He pointed his paw at Nuka. "And you give me a girl. You're pathetic, Zira. Do better next time."

Zira said nothing. Her posture was submissive, but pure hatred burned in her crimson eyes. If only she had enough strength, she would tear Msuli to shreds. Unfortunately for her, the male lion was just too much too handle. He swished his tail and stalked to hide in the shadow of the termite mounds and wait for the lionesses to bring him food.

As soon as he was out of sight, Zira's pride sisters flocked to her. In their eyes they had the same expression of loathing, Zira bore.

"Zira, we have to do something," one of the lionesses whispered nervously. "I can't live like this anymore!"

"Besides, that fat bastard eats all of our food." Another one added and all of the pride sisters nodded.

Nuka agreed with her silently – Msuli was nothing but trouble. The moment he waltzed in, the poor living conditions in the Outlands became tragic. None of the lionesses dared to defy him. All of them had cubs of their own, that Msuli in his "graciousness" spared. In fact, he threatened the pride sisters to kill the cubs if any of them rebelled. The lionesses would have abandoned the land with their little ones, but there was simply nowhere to go. It was either the Elephant Graveyard, the vast desert or the Pride Lands, where the enemy lions resided for generations.

"I'll think of something." Zira promised. Her voice shook with scorn. The pride sisters eyes her with concern, but also with hope. Nuka felt proud, noticing how they looked up to his mother.

"Go and try to catch some field mice, Nuka." Zira waved dismissively with her paw. She grabbed Vitani by the nap of her neck and carried the cub to the termite mound, where Msuli slept.

Nuka watched her disappear inside the mound. He sat on his bottom and scratched his side with his rear paw. Those annoying termites were gnawing at his skin, adding to his misery. His flexibility was astounding and a tad comical, when he managed to scratch his back in an attempt to get rid of the itching.

"Hello, stinky!" Nuka huffed, hearing the hated nickname. He turned to face his tormentors. The seven cubs were all female. Their bodies were scrawny and slim, although not as mangy as Nuka's. They grinned at him, cornering the male cub like a pack of hyenas.

"Come play with us," the leader of the little lionesses, feisty Panya asked. Nuka backed away, suspecting he wouldn't like this play. Like he thought, Panya pounced, landing in front of him with a wide, unpleasant smile. "We'll practice hunting, and you'll be our prey, as always."

Nuka gulped, frantically searching for a way to escape the bullies. Suddenly, he brightened up, coming up with the perfect, foolproof plan. He made kissy lips and advanced at Panya.

"I'll be your target practice if you kiss me!" Nuka pounced with the intention to smooch the bullies' leader. Startled, Panya backpedaled, staring at him, as if he was a charging rhino. In the meantime, Nuka chased the rest of her little gang, threatening them with his kisses. The little lionesses squealed in terror and ran off.

"Gross!" Panya uttered and escaped as well, as quick as her thin legs could carry her.

Self-satisfied, Nuka pranced away to catch some mice. Mother would be so happy if he got her food! He grinned absent-mindedly, picturing Zira praising him and maybe even hugging lovingly. Yes, he really needed to hunt some mice.

The pesky little rodents turned out to be more elusive than Nuka had thought though. No matter how hard he tried, they ran away long before he could even approach them. Nevertheless, he was set on coming back with a prey. Thus, the scrawny cub ventured further in search for something edible. In the process, he got chased by a stray wildebeest bull that nearly impaled him on his pointy horn. A pair of vultures almost snatched him from the ground, but he managed to fend them off, land on four paws and run away. The crocodiles gave him a hard time too – snapping their powerful jaws, they were close to swallowing Nuka whole.

Before he knew it, the scruffy cub found himself in the Pride Lands, breathing hard and barely believing that he managed to stay alive. His bony legs shook under his light body from the near death experiences, but he continued his journey, driven by the desire to please his mother. As he crept further into the enemy territory, he became amazed by how damp everything was here. Of course, Nuka had never been anywhere but in the Outlands, he only heard the stories. According to his mother's tales, the Pride Lands were a hostile, barren territory, ruled by evil lions with hearts dark as night.

Partially, the stories were true. The landscape was pretty desolate, but from the sterile soil the plants emerged, covering the plains with a delicate green rug. The rain worked wonders, transforming a shadow land into a cradle of life. With the sudden reappearance of the grass and leaves, the animals were slowly returning. In the distance, Nuka discerned a tall silhouette of a giraffe.

Abruptly, a movement in the short grass caught the cub's attention. Crouching like his mother had instructed him to, he followed his prey. The cub's steps were careful and silent. Nuka was very focused; he couldn't let this opportunity slip through his claws. Then, he pounced at the unsuspecting victim. The cub grinned triumphantly, when he grazed a little stray zebra. The stupid foal must have got lost. Nuka was about to go for his first serious kill, but his paws slipped. The zebra was wounded though – deep claw marks were engraved in its rear. Panicked the prey galloped away, visibly limping. The cub broke into a chase, not wanting his mother's lunch to escape. Finally, he managed to corner the foal near a little hill and went for its throat, just like his mother had showed him. One dying gasp, and the zebra was his for the taking.

Gloating, Nuka stepped back. If only the lionesses could see him now! No one would call him useless anymore, they would be amazed by his awesome hunting skills. While he was busy imagining his glorious return with the zebra in his teeth, a noise distracted him. Scratching his front paw, Nuka looked around, searching for the source of what sounded like a groan. Behind his killed zebra was a hole, big enough for Nuka to fit in easily. It seemed to be a nesting spot – maybe he could hunt more than just one prey. He hadn't really given any though how he would carry all the food back to outlands, but the frenzy of success blinded him. Without hesitation, Nuka jumped inside the hole, baring his teeth and with his scrawny paws ready to smack the prey into oblivion.

However, when he found himself inside, he backpedaled instantly, startled by what he found in the tight cavern. His stomach rode up his throat, as the familiar feeling of panic kicked in. A lion's den. Nuka wandered straight into a lion's den. Not just any – inside lay an adult male. The cub's initial thought was to flee, but something wasn't quite right about the cavern's inhabitant.

Curious, Nuka tilted his head. The lion wasn't moving at all. His dark fur looked, as if it was caked in mud, but as the cub inched forward, he saw that it was dried blood. The male's black mane was tangled and shagged – someone must have had tried to pluck it out. Overall, he appeared half-eaten. Chunks of flesh were missing, the wounds barely closed the thick scabs. His entire body was covered in slashes and cuts, from his head to tail. He had to kick the bucket not long ago, because Nuka couldn't smell the stench of rotten flesh yet.

Just to make sure that the male was dead, the cub approached the corpse and poked his nose. The lion didn't flinch. Relieved, Nuka sighed. As if to compensate the scare he got before, he boldly struck the deceased male, right between his closed eyes.

This turned out to be Nuka's grave mistake. He froze, when a low growl resounded in the small cavern, and the seemingly dead lion opened his eyes. A pair of green orbs were viciously glared at the petrified cub. Squeaking from fear, Nuka leapt for the exit, but one firm swing of a paw swept him off his thin legs, sending him crashing into den's wall. Before he could get up and flee, a heavy paw fell on him, pinning him to the ground. The male snatched his tail and dragged Nuka closer to himself, still flattening his back against the cavern's floor.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" The lion asked. His voice was raspy, as though he hadn't used it in a while.

Nuka was shivering like a leaf in the wind under the male's scrutiny. He lay on his back, with his paws in the air, defenseless like a newborn.

"Hello, mister." The cub squirmed. The ferocious glare, the lion was giving him, was even more intimidating than mother on one of her bad days. Perhaps he could even rival with Msuli when it came to scaring Nuka. The cub swallowed a lump in his throat and pleaded. "Don't kill me. Please."

The lion rolled him in the dirt, sweeping the cavern's floor with Nuka's pelt. For a tense moment, he looked focused, as if listing the most cruel ways to murder the poor cub. Suddenly, he released him and even gave him a nudge, helping Nuka to his feet.

"You should be more careful. Who knows what would have happened if you stumbled onto some _bad_ lion," the male said sweetly, concern sounding in his voice.

Nuka pulled himself up, eying the lion with distrust. Mother had always told him to avoid strangers, especially the Pride Landers. However, this one looked harmless. The smile on his face was so nice, so… fatherly. Surely it wouldn't hurt to just talk with him a little, especially given that he was injured so severely.

"Don't be afraid, lad." The lion purred, as if noticing Nuka's hesitation. "I would never harm such a nice cub like you."

Nuka gave him a shaky smile. The compliment made him warm up to the stranger a little. After all, he rarely heard anything positive. The lionesses always commented how scrawny and weak he was, not even his mother ever praised him. The wounded male awakened the cub's curiosity.

"Are you a Pride Lander?" Nuka asked.

"What is I was?" The lion answered with a question.

"Mother says they're all evil," the cub said solemnly, repeating Zira's words. "They're plump and spoiled. Downright bad. Besides, they hate us, Outlanders."

"And she's absolutely right. She must be a wise lioness." The male nodded. He reached out to pat Nuka's head and sighed heavily. "I'm just a rogue, I'm afraid."

Nuka breathed out with relief, glad that he didn't meet one of the malicious lions from Pride Rock. He sat on his rear, feeling less threatened by the presence of the male. Actually, he was comfortable with it; the adult lion looked so avuncular when he smiled.

"So, what a brave Outlander like you is doing so far from home?" the lion inquired.

Nuka bared his teeth in a grin, when he heard being called brave.

"Oh, I was hunting and I caught a zebra." He boasted.

"I see." The adult lion sniffed the air, smiling kindly the whole time. Nuka didn't notice his claws graze against the cavern's flooring, betraying the male's hunger. "You're so young and already such a great hunter? I'm impressed."

Nuka pushed his scrawny chest forward, bursting with pride, as his ego had been stroked like never before. A giggle escaped his throat and made the adult lion sneer with disgust for a fleeting moment. However, before Nuka could spot the hostile expression, the male put back on his mask of politeness.

"I was wondering if you would share some of your zebra," the lion said, pointing his paw at the exit of the cavern, where Nuka's catch lay.

The cub glanced at the meat and shook his head.

"It's for my mother." He explained. "She just gave birth to my little sister, so she needs her food."

A hostile look briefly flickered through the male's green eyes, before he sighed and lay his head on his paws. He groaned, as if the pain from his wounds became unbearable.

"Your mother is lucky to have such a caring, capable cub," he whispered weakly. "Now listen to me closely, lad."

Nuka crouched closer, as the last words of the adult lion were so faint that he barely heard them. The male struggled to keep his eyes open, and his body slightly shivered, as if he was having a seizure preceding his inevitable passing.

"Yes?" Nuka asked softly.

The lion lifted his head a little, probably using the rest of his strength to do it.

"Take this zebra to your mother. And go already, I don't want you to watch me dying." The lion gently cupped the side of Nuka's head. Tears sparkled in his green eyes and his jaw shook, as if the male was being overtaken by sudden emotion. Then, he pushed the cub, hinting him to leave already, and laid on the ground. Nuka heard a whisper: "It's a pity I have to die… If only I could eat something, I would surely get better."

Nuka hesitated to leave. Absentmindedly, he scratched one of his front paws to calm the persistent, ever-present itching. He glanced at the lion who was so nice to him, like no one had ever been before. If Nuka left him now, he would die. The thought made the cub feel sad. On the other hand, mother anticipated the prey, and he wished to show off his success…

"Go, lad," the wounded lion told him. "Oh, how I wish I had a son like you."

The last remark hit bull's-eye. Nuka stared at the male in disbelief mixed with gratefulness. It was a new sensation, unknown but desired. His real father had been killed even before his birth, and his stepfather despised him. To hear that someone wanted him for his cub, was amazing. Not thinking about the matter anymore, Nuka leapt to catch the zebra's leg in his teeth. He dragged the heavy prey inside, until it was under the adult lion's nose.

"Here you go." The cub stepped aside.

The lion sighed, shaking his head.

"I can't possibly eat this zebra, which you intended for your dear mother," the male muttered regretfully.

"But… but you'll die if you don't eat it!" Nuka protested. "You need it more."

"If you insist." Reluctantly, the lion took the cub's offer. He got up quite quickly and with surprisingly little effort. His movements were stiff and his pain was apparent, but he looked nowhere near that agonic state, he was in a moment ago. Greedily, he lapped at the zebra, tearing the foal and swallowing the meat hastily.

Nula laid on the opposite side of the zebra-lunch, observing his new acquaintance devour it. He hoped he made a good decision. Otherwise, mother would be mad at him. The silence was being interrupted only by the sounds of the adult lion eating. Soon enough, the cub felt the urge to break it. Before he knew it, he started telling the story of his life.

"My stepfather is so mean to me." Nuka whined, resting his head on his paw. "He always says I'm a nuisance and the pride would be better off without me."

"He does?" the lion paused his lunch to look over the zebra at him with concern. He covered his mouth with his paw, expressing disbelief. In a gesture filled with compassion, he patted Nuka on his back. "I feel so sorry for you. I would never say such a terrible thing to my cub."

Nuka's jaw trembled. Why wasn't this guy his stepfather? He would be a wonderful one!

"I should go home." Nuka didn't want to leave. He wished he could stay and chat more, just hang out, like a cub would with a father figure. "My name's Nuka. What's yours?"

The lion gnawed at zebra's meat, breaking the eye contact. Suddenly, he became thoughtful, as if in his mind he was reliving some painful memories.

"Scar." The lion resumed his meal.

"Because you have so many scars?" Nuka inquired, curious about the origins of the male's nickname.

Scar muttered an affirmative reply, chewing the zebra meat. Nuke nodded, repeating Scar's name in his thoughts. He would be mad at himself if he forgot it. As he headed for the cavern's exit, the adult lion's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Come every time when you'll feel the need to talk. I'll be there for you." Scar promised solemnly with that heart-warming smile of his. "And I would appreciate if you bring me some food from time to time."

"Okay." Nuka nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing." Scar's lowered his voice, as if she was about to share something private with the cub. He lifted his paw to his mouth in a silencing gesture. "Let's keep this encounter our little secret."

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading and for reviewing, my dear cupcakes… I mean readers. I guess that the big reveal (Scar being alive) wasn't that surprising. Anyway, how will he influence the situation in the Outlands? Will he get his revenge on Simba? If you wish to know, keep reading and leave me a review.

Some** feedback** motivates me to write and update faster.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter contains a scene inappropriate for children (although there was no big deal when I saw such outrageous scenes on Animal Planet). If you're not okay with having lions do some bow-chika-wow-wow, run away!

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Preparations

.

Nuka pranced home energetically like a young gazelle. Even the bloodthirsty crocodiles didn't manage to spoil his good mood. However, the closer he got to the termite mounds, the more worried about mother's reaction he became. How would he explain why he returned without any prey? He couldn't tell her about Scar – she would be livid. Besides, that was Nuka's secret.

Little did the young cub know, for his concerns were inconsequential. Scar wasn't the only rogue lion roaming near the Outlands. Nuka nearly got himself caught, when he got a whiff of an unfamiliar scent. It was a lion alright, but not a familiar one. Instantly, the cub dashed for a bush, hiding himself behind it and cautiously peeking out. From his hiding place, he spotted a well-built male, almost as big as Msuli. However, his coloring couldn't be more different. They were like day and night – the rogue before Nuka's eyes had dark pelt, even darker than Scar's, and a brown mane that appeared almost black.

Nuka squinted his eyes and tilted his head, thinking that the unfamiliar male was behaving somewhat odd. He was emitting really weird grunting noises and making those funny moves. Curiosity was a trait that was always his bane. This time, it proved to be especially harmful. Unaware what the lion was doing, the sub crouched closer.

"Don't stop!" a raspy voice of a lioness called.

Nuka instantly recognized it – it was his mother's! Not thinking much, he leapt from behind the bush, running to his parent.

"Mother!" the called joyfully.

The male lion stilled, and so did Zira, laying under him. Both turned their heads to stare at Nuka with horror in their eyes. For a brief moment, the three lions were immobile, just looking at each other. An unsettling suspicion blossomed in the cub's mind – he might have seen something, he shouldn't have. Actually, the sight of the male straddling his mother was fairly traumatizing to young Nuka, even though he had no idea what was happening.

"What are you doing mother?" Nuka asked, although he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Suddenly, the male and mother jumped, inching away from each other. The tension was apparent, as each other couldn't even meet their gazes. The stranger whirled around, turning his back to Nuka, while Zira hurriedly combed her pelt in attempt to make herself presentable. The cub observed them with interest, wondering what was mother doing with this rogue.

"I suppose we'll see each other later, then." The stranger mumbled.

"Right." Zira nodded. "Just remember what we were talking about."

The rogue muttered an affirmative response and ran off east. Nuka followed him with his gaze until the male vanished from sight. He was baffled, why would another lion venture into the Outlands.

"Nuka." Zira walked over to her son.

"Yes mother?" Nuka asked her innocently.

Zira sighed, looking east.

"I don't want you to tell anyone about what have you seen today. Is that clear?" Her voice lacked the usual sternness. If Nuka didn't know any better, he would have thought that she was the one in trouble, not him.

"Like… it's our little secret?" It would be the second one this day.

"That's right, dear." Zira replied. She never brought up the matter that Nuka came back from the hunt empty-pawed.

.

Scar chewed onto the wildebeest's leg. It was so old that it was gooey, but it helped him survive. He lay in front of his measly den, having his laughable meal. Injured, humiliated, chased out of his home and stripped off his throne, he nurtured profound hatred within his heart. Only his lust for vengeance kept him alive. First, he would recuperate, then he'd kill Simba and reclaim his rightful place in the Pride Lands.

The lion smirked, picturing how he would fling his detestable nephew off a cliff, this time successfully. Or perhaps he should strangle him in his sleep? Either way, Scar's revenge would be wonderful.

"Why are you smiling so happily?" Nuka, the mangy cub, skipped toward Scar, asking another one of his endless questions. Actually, there was something familiar about the pathetic hairball, but he couldn't quite decide what it was. Maybe he resembled young Simba in his stupidity and amazing ability to annoy the life out of Scar. Perhaps it was Nuka's hunched back and ghastly thinness, that reminded of the hyenas. His intelligence would match too, actually. However, no matter how much antipathy the scrawny excuse of a lion gained, he was useful – without the cub, Scar would have starved days ago.

"I was just thinking of my family, my lad." It was truth.

"Really?" Nuka plopped on his backside, drilling his inquisitive crimson eyes into Scar, yearning for more attention. "Can you tell me about them?"

"There is not much to tell." Scar shrugged. "They are dead. I have very fond memories of them, though."

He didn't lie completely this time either. Scar did have pleasant recollections of his relatives. For instance, the moment when he had sent Mufasa falling to his death in the gorge was one of the most glorious moments in his life. Simba wasn't dead, yet, but he would soon join his father, thus adding another nice memory.

"Oh." Nuka seemed genuinely sad after Scar's reply.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Nuka." Scar ruffled the cub's pelt on the top of his head. It was something he had seen Mufasa do to Simba. "I may have lost my old family, but I gained new."

As he expected, at his remark Nuka grinned like an idiot, he was. Manipulating the mangy cub was easy to the point of being laughably funny. With a few cheap praises, Scar was able to recruit the young lion to fetch him food like an obedient little slave. The feeling of being absolutely adored was a nice perk as well. It definitely helped Scar keep a good mood despite the horrid injuries he had suffered.

"Run along now." The adult lion shooed the cub away. "We wouldn't want your mother to miss you, would we?"

Scar breathed out with relief, seeing the cub skip away like a gazelle having a seizure. Muttering a curse, he chomped what remained of the half-rotten wildebeest leg and sneered with disgust at the foul taste. It was utterly humiliating to be forced to feast on carrion like some despicable hyena, and Scar never would have thought that it could come to this. Nevertheless, the flesh gave him strength to sustain his life. The profound wounds were healing, the broken bones grew together. It would take some time to get back to a prime condition, but at least he was alive. Determined, Scar cleared the bones, not leaving a single strap of muscle or tendon.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Zira is one naughty lioness, isn't she?

**Review** and you shall be rewarded with virtual lemon cupcakes! Seriously now, I'd love to read your opinion on my little fic. Even a single line of a review will be appreciated. Besides, it will help me decide whether to continue the fic.


	4. Chapter 4: Exodus

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Exodus

.

The rain washed the gigantic bones; making the Elephant Graveyard look even grimmer. The dark clouds shrouded the sky, and the gloomy light caused it to resemble a place cut out straight from the worst of nightmares. Three spotted hyenas wandered between the remains of the giants, completely soaked.

"Gee, I hate rain," Shenzi said, trying to pry her longish bangs off her eyes.

"I hate being hungry." Banzai added. Then, both looked at Ed, waiting for his opinion. Their buddy was oddly silent. He just stared at them vacantly and shrugged. When he felt their persistent gazed lingering on him, he let out a single snort, which sounded humorlessly.

"Even Ed agrees it sucks." Shenzi stated.

Disheartened by their failed hunt and with their empty bellies rumbling like crazy, the trio dragged themselves to the cave, where all the hyenas resided. Spastic laughter was heard from afar, betraying that nearly the whole pack was there. Shenzi and Banzai exchanged surprised glances.

"Shouldn't they be hunting?" Banzai asked. Ed tilted his head, expressing that he was equally baffled. Shenzi narrowed her eyes. Something was not right. Her pal was right – all hyenas were supposed to be out, trying to snatch some carrion, not lazing around at home.

"Come on, guys!" Shenzi picked up the pace and darted toward the lair, followed by her friends.

The spacious cave was illuminated by the eerie greenish glow coming from the fire geysers. The shadows of hyenas danced on its walls, intensifying the spooky effect. Shenzi left her pals behind, driven by a bad hunch. She stopped abruptly, when she saw that the lair was swarming with the members of the pack. Why wasn't she told of the gathering? After all, she was the one to call the shots – it didn't make sense.

Shenzi narrowed her eyes, glaring at the crowd. In the center, stood Kicheko, a distant cousin of her mother's sister's nephew. The other hyenas howled affirmatively, as if enthusiastically agreeing to something. Finally, Banzai and Ed caught up to Shenzi. They bumped into her rear, sending her tumbling inside. She rolled over the bones, that littered the floor. The noise drew everyone's attention to their trio, betraying their presence. All eyes suddenly turned to them.

"Shenzi!" Kicheko exclaimed, giving her an obviously fake giggle. She glanced at Banzai and Ed, raising her eyebrow. For a moment, she looked, as if she was considering to greet them as well, but the maniacal spurt of laughter from Ed made her change her mind. She went back to focusing her attention on Shenzi. "It's great that you showed."

Shenzi growled at her, crouching closer.

"What's the meaning of this?" she exclaimed, waving her paw at the crowd assembled in the cave. "Why has no one told us that there's a gathering today?"

Kicheko sighed heavily, averting her gaze.

"We've decided that we're leaving the Elephant Graveyard." She dodged Shenzi's question. "There's no food here anyway, and we don't want to stick around when the lions get their act together and come to punish us for that coup thingy."

"Sounds smart." Shenzi reluctantly agreed. She opened her mouth to berate Kicheko for making such an important decision without her and her buddies, but Banzai's fiery temper kicked in.

"You were supposed to-" He yelled, but Shenzi smacked him with her paw, silencing him. As the sound of his head being whacked echoed across the cave, Ed let out a hysterical giggle.

"What are you laughing at, Ed?" Banzai growled and hit his amused buddy, tuning his laughter down.

Kicheko cleared her throat, demanding their attention.

"We'll be leaving today. In a moment, actually," Kicheko said. There was certain uneasiness in her voice, but Shenzi couldn't quite put her claw on why it was there. Ed must have noticed it too, because he was silent, what was unusual for him.

"Fine." Banzai rolled his eyes. "Let's get going."

He turned, ready to leave the cave, when he felt dozens of condescending glares piercing his back. Kicheko and the rest of their big pack were tense, as though they were readying to tell something important. The hyenas glanced at each other, clearly trying to shift the responsibility on each other. Finally, a call from the crowd could be heard.

"Kicheko, tell them!" Shenzi didn't quite remember the name of the hyena, who shouted that.

"Yeah, someone has to!" Another voice joined.

Shenzi set her glare on Kicheko, who was shifting the bones underneath her paws, stalling. A forced smile spread on her muzzle. It was somewhat apologetic.

"Tell us what?" Banzai spat.

Kicheko drew a deep breath.

"We've also decided that you three aren't going along," she said quickly and sighed with relief when she managed to recite the entire sentence. The deafening affirmative howl of almost a hundred hyenas backed her up.

"What?" Shenzi coughed out, startled. "You can't throw us out of the pack, we're the leaders!"

"You were." Kicheko corrected her. She pushed her chest forward and straightened her hunched back, so that she would appear bigger and more confident. "The pack will be better off without you."

Ed let out a brief, humorless giggle, his blank gaze traveling between Shenzi and Banzai.

"You ingrates!" Banzai shouted, using an expression he had picked up from Scar. "Shenzi, me and Ed did far more good for the pack than anyone else did!"

"Good?" Kicheko growled. "Thanks to your _help_, we starved even worse than when Mufasa was around! Besides, now that Simba's back, he'll be out for revenge on us, because you had us support your buddy Scar!"

"Scar wasn't our buddy!" Shenzi protested fiercely, but Kicheko snorted.

"_Oh, Scar's okay, he's a pal_." She quoted Shenzi's words. "And where has he gotten us? Nothing's gotten better. Now we have to leave our home!"

"It's your fault!" A voice from the crowd shouted.

"Scar's friends!" Another hyena threw an accusation.

Banzai snarled. Ed was dead serious, glaring at the members of their pack.

"You can't shift the blame for Scar's actions on us," Shenzi said firmly, but Kicheko was quick to counterattack.

"You vouched for him, Shenzi. You were the one who said that Scar wouldn't ever turn his back on us. Besides, the four of you were such a great friends, so inseparable ever since you were pups." Poison was seeping from Kicheko's voice.

"That was long ago," Banzai muttered.

"Even if it was," Kicheko said. "The famine and our need to flee now are pretty much your doing."

Shenzi stepped forward, shoving Banzai aside. She leaned forward, threatheningly eying Kitcheko.

"It wasn't us! It was Scar who messed everything up. It was his fault!" she exclaimed.

"Now you sound just like him," Kicheko whispered.

Then, it hit Shenzi. She did almost quote Scar. A seed of doubt plowed its roots into her mind – maybe Kicheko and the others were right? Had they not befriended that moody lion cub, the things would have turned out differently, maybe for the better. The longer she thought about it, the more grim her conclusion became. Maybe had she followed Simba into the thorns and killed him then, her pack wouldn't have been in grave danger right now. No matter how she looked at it, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed played a major part in screwing things up for the hyenas.

"It _is_ our fault." Shenzi admitted; her voice barely audible.

Banzai furrowed his brows, thinking intensely. It was a miracle that steam didn't erupt from his ears. Edd hid his tongue, looking much more serious than ever. The time has come for them to pay for the mistakes, they had made.

Shenzi and her pals stood motionless, as their pack began their journey. The hyenas were walking by trio without looking at them, purposely averting their gaze. Kicheko opened her mouth, as though she wanted to say something, but she clenched her jaws, hanging her head. There was nothing else to say. She ran past Shenzi and her pals, heading to lead the huge pack out of the Elephant Graveyard. The familiar cave was becoming emptier, until only the bones of the dead animals stayed.

The trio looked after their former companions. A long column winded among the skeletons of the elephants, marching away. Shenzi felt exactly like the day her parents had been eaten – abandoned, lonely. A hyena should never live without her pack.

"We don't need them," Banzai exclaimed, snorting. He glanced at nostalgic Shenzi, then at silent Ed. Huffing, he flung his front legs around their necks and brought all of them closer together. Their heads clashed together. "As long as we have each other, we'll be fine."

Shenzi smiled faintly and tried to wriggle out of Banzai's grasp, but he was holding her and Ed firmly. She sighed, feeling him ruffle her mane.

"We'll stick together, like we always did." Shenzi stated and almost immediately felt much better. She let out a giggle. Ed started laughing shyly, and Banzai joined him. Before they knew it, their howling laughter was echoing across the big empty cave. With their cackle filling it, it suddenly made a slightly less desolate impression.

Once cheered up, the hyenas fell silence again. It was, as if they had a whole new life ahead of them and they were at a loss what to do with it.

"So, Shenzi, what's the plan?" Banzai asked.

"No idea." Shenzi scratched her nose. "Staying here isn't an option though. What do you think, Ed?"

In response, Ed broke in desperate laughter. Fear and madness in his eyes indicated that he shared her opinion.

"Right," Banzai said. "Ed's right. I don't want to wait here for Simba to remember that we helped to kill his dad."

The three hyenas nodded energetically. Shenzi shuddered. A mere mention of old Mufasa sent shivers down her spine, even after all those years. She stared at her companions, and they offered her their blank, clueless gazes in return.

"I wish there was some sign that would point us in the right direction," Shenzi whispered.

Her pals crouched, holding their breaths. They seemed to wait for some supernatural instructions. Shenzi raised her eyebrow. Were they serious? She was just joking. It wasn't, as if some spooky ghost of a hyena leader would make its appearance and tell them what to do! She was about to inform them of it, when a faint wail resounded in the cave.

Banzai shrieked from terror and clutched Ed, using him like a living shield. Ed looked around, confused and chuckled quietly, gathering courage. Shenzi stepped closer to them, spooked by the mysterious sound. Suddenly, the noise appeared again. It was louder this time though – prolonged and high-pitched, it was just like a mournful cry of a condemned soul.

"It's Scar," Banzai whispered. "He came back to haunt us."

As the wail intensified, Shenzi shrieked, clinging onto Banzai, like her life depended on it. Both were shivering uncontrollably, petrified.

"D-don't be stupid. G-ghosts d-don't exist." She stuttered, trembling even more.

Suddenly, Ed abandoned them, darting forward. He headed deeper into the cave, instead of getting the heck out of there.

"Ed, don't leave us!" Banzai called after him desperately. He glanced at Shenzi, who was scared out of her wits, and then at Ed. The laughing hyena seemed to be much less frightened than his female pal. "Wait for me!"

Shenzi cursed under her breath, when Banzai ditched her to stick closer to Ed. Naturally, he didn't want to be alone with Scar's ghost roaming around, so she sprinted after her friends.

"Slow down, Ed!" She yelled, struggling to catch up.

Suddenly, it occurred to her that he might have lead them in a wrong direction – the creepy sounds were getting louder. Perhaps he was even more retarded that he lead on? Shenzi's legs were buckling, but she followed Ed nonetheless.

Determined, the least talkative of the trio ventured to the far end of the cave and started digging, shifting white bones aside until he revealed a little, gray shape. Shenzi and Banzai leaned over, intrigued. They flinched, when the dark thing moved and it turned out that it had been the source of wailing all along. Another mournful cry erupted, as the little hairball tumbled closer to Ed, snuggling into his fur.

"A pup," Shenzi said with wonder, crouching closer to survey the adorable little baby girl.

Barely days old, it squealed loudly, pleading for attention and care. A deeply buried motherly instinct flared within Shenzi's heart, aimed at the pup. The sudden desire to cuddle, sway and smooch was overwhelming, kind of like hunger or fleas.

"I think it was Kutoka's kid." Banzai reached to pat little one on the head.

"Who's Kutoka?" Shenzi shrugged. It was hard to remember all the guys and gals that used to squat in the Elephant Graveyard.

"You know, that pretty babe who didn't want to date me." Banzai sighed with longing.

"You need to be a little more specific. You've just described all the female hyenas from our pack," Shenzi said, causing Ed to have another one of his laughing seizures.

"Very funny." Banzai sounded humorless, unlike Ed, who was rolling on the ground from uncontrolled laughter. "Anyway, I think the kid's mom didn't make it from the Pride Rock."

"Oh." Shenzi sighed. That was sad. She reached out to ruffle the pup's little dark tuft. The little hyena looked at her with big, puppy eyes. "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll take care of you!"

"Sure." Banzai nodded with conviction; a wide smile spread on his muzzle. He bent to pinch the pup's cheeks. The little hyena recoiled, bumping into Ed, who giggled encouragingly. Shenzi put her paw protectively on her back.

"Just laugh and everything will be peachy." Shenzi shared the hyena secret. As if to emphasize her words, Ed lead the laughing choir, letting his batshit crazy chuckle echo in the abandoned cave. Shenzi and Banzai squeezed the pup in a hug too, and started laughing as well. The pup sat, confused, staring at them, as if they were crocodiles with feathers. Finally, a small smile flourished on her muzzle and her shy, high-pitched giggle joined the symphony of howling laughter.

.

.

.

Author Note:

You know, I've always loved the hyenas in Lion King, much more than Timon and Pumba. I couldn't resist putting them into the fanfic, they're such a jolly team. And how did you like the hyenas chapter? Do you wish to read more about them in the future or would you prefer to stick solely to the lions? Please **share your opinion** in the comments!

Tell me, which POV you liked the most: Scar's, the hyenas' or Nuka's.


	5. Chapter 5: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

Author Note:

I'd like to thank **almondbutter** and **Keep Calm and Join Team Loki**. It's great that you guys review every chapter - it brings me tons of joy and gives me a reason to keep writing this fanfiction. Have some virtual cupcakes and please continue commenting!

.

.

.

Chapter 5: Rebirth

.

Zira nursed her little daughter Vitani. The lively cub barely opened her eyes and was a handful already. When she wasn't watching Vitani for a moment, she had a habit of prancing away, bothering other lionesses. Zira sighed, relieved, hearing her daughter breathe evenly, finally asleep and motionless. Carefully, she flattened the little, messy tuft atop Vitani's head and cradled her daughter. Everything indicated that her newest cub will be a strong one, unlike her firstborn.

Thinking of which, Zira looked around, searching for Nuka. He was nowhere in sight though – not with the rest of the cubs or the pride sisters. Thankfully, he was away from Msuli too. Where was he? Actually, Zira found her son's behavior odd lately. He would go out hunting for field mice alone, without any of the young lionesses, and never brought a single prey. Perhaps he was pathetic after all.

Zira snarled, as Nuka returned from his roam with a foolish grin on his muzzle and empty paws. What was her idiot son so happy about? He should be miserable!

"Nuka!" Zira hissed, eying her hopeless son fiercely. When he heard her voice, the mangy cub jumped and squeaked like a frightened meerkat. He hunched, as he approached fuming Zira. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You haven't caught anything again!"

"Mother, I-" Nuka stared at his front paws, ashamed. He should be!

"Never mind!" Zira interrupted him harshly. "Watch Vitani."

Gently, she lay her sleeping daughter on the ground in front of Nuka and waited for the older cub to sit by the young one. Nuka curled around Vitani, careful not to wake her. Zira glanced at her cubs one last time and wandered off. As she left the termite mounds, she could feel Msuli's inquisitive gaze on her, but she didn't turn around to look at him. What if he found her behavior unusual? What if he figured out what she was up to?

Carefully, she maneuvered through the Outlands, keeping a watchful eye on her surroundings. Several times, she stopped to make sure that she wasn't being followed. If a words of her… activities got to her mate, he would kill first her cubs, then her.

"Zira!" She heard the low-pitched calling from the bushes, sounding like a seductive purring.

Before reacting to it, she surveyed the whereabouts once more. When she decided that it was safe, she put on her mask of a sweet airhead. May her ancestors be her witnesses she hated it, but she would do anything to achieve her goal.

"Vunda, my love!" Zira called, batting her eyelashes like possessed.

The large, dark lion emerged from his hideout, smiling widely. He strolled to her like an excited kitty and nuzzled into her pelt lovingly. Naturally, Zira reciprocated the caress, tenderly rubbing against her unofficial mate.

"I missed you." Vunda whispered to her ear, and she smirked. She had wrapped him around her little claw. They entwined their tails and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Her crimson ones met his green ones.

"I can't wait to be finally together with you," Zira said softly.

"It is my sole wish to be by your side forever." The nomad lion replied with longing in his deep voice.

Oh, how naïve he was. It was a strike of luck that Zira had spotted him in the Outlands. Some effort on her behalf, and he was all hers, willing to do whatever she wanted. If only he would be her mate instead of Msuli, the life of her pride would be so much better. That was precisely what Zira was planning, actually. She wanted to have Vunda take her mate down and she had a perfect tool to provide him a little more motivation.

"Vunda, dear, I have a marvelous surprise for you." She jumped back and seductively swayed her rear. Zira felt like bursting in a cackle, when she saw him nearly drooling at her sight. She laid down, taunting him to come closer and smiled at him welcomingly. Gently, she placed her paw on her belly. "You'll be a father soon."

"What?" Vunda looked bewildered. He flinched, as if thorns had stung his rear. Zira rolled her eyes at the typical male reaction. It was nothing new – she was going through this the third time already.

"I'm with a cub." She explained patiently and waited for the news to sink in into Vunda's thick skull.

"Are… are you sure I'm the father?" he asked, giving her a somewhat disbelieving look.

Zira nodded with absolute conviction.

"Of course, you're the father. I'm totally certain of it." She stated solemnly. Earlier this day, she had said the exactly same thing to Msuli.

"Oh." The would-be father plopped onto the ground beside Zira, clearly shocked. "I'm glad… I guess."

Zira cuddled into him, burying her muzzle in his thick dark mane and comfortingly stroking his paw. She purred, setting Vunda in a pleasant mood. When she felt his firm muscles relax, she decided to give him a nudge in the right direction.

"With our cub on its way, we should become a true family." She nearly crawled atop Vunda, tempting him. "It's time you challenged Msuli for the leadership in my pride."

The dark lion tensed instantly, as soon as Zira mentioned her official mate. He let out a displeased groan.

"Msuli is awfully strong." Vunda complained, scowling. "I could die if I challenged him to a fight. I'll wait for my brothers, like we agreed."

Zira huffed; her patience was wearing thin.

"And where are your brothers?" She demanded harshly, abruptly changing her disposition from that of a gentle, sweet mate to a fierce huntress, she was. She made Vunda shudder under her glare.

"I told you, they're on their way. Just wait-," he said, but Zira wouldn't let him finish the sentence.

"I've waited long enough. You must strike before our cub is born!" Zira didn't want to even think what Msuli would do if the cub looked like an offspring of another male. No, she threw such grim thoughts out of mind. It would be a catastrophe. "The time is running out!"

Vunda stood up.

"If you're so afraid of your mate, Zira, why won't you run off with me?" he suggested, but Zira wouldn't hear any of that.

"Run off?" She rose to her paws. Her claws scratched the barren ground, leaving deep marks. "I have my pride to take care of! I have my cubs! What do you expect me to do? It's too dangerous to drag Nuka and Vitani through the hostile territories."

"Then leave them behind," Vunda said flatly.

Zira stared at him, dumbfounded, barely believing that he would dare to suggest something so atrocious. Her cubs were her life, it was her duty to protect them at all costs.

"I would never abandon my cubs." Zira growled, baring her teeth and giving Vunda a hostile look.

However, the rogue lion didn't look intimidated or even upset with their argument. It was unsettling how relaxed he seemed. The smug expression on his muzzle made Zira want to strike him on his nose, slashing him with her sharp claws. He swished his tail flippantly.

"Your daughter is Msuli's spawn, and that laughable sack of bones, you call your son, won't even make it to adulthood anyway, so why bother with them?" Vunda asked casually.

"Nuka will get stronger!" Zira fiercely defended her son. True, Nuka wasn't an impressive cub, far from it. However, he was still her little kitten; no one was allowed to insult him like Vunda just did. "And Vitani is nothing like her father!"

The dark lion snorted, dismissing her zealous speech.

"Whatever," he muttered with disinterest, turning his back to Zira. She growled at him, when he started walking away from her.

"Hey!" she yelled, dashing out and blocking his way, much to his distaste. "Where are you going?"

He sneered at Zira and circled her, treating her like an annoying obstacle.

"I'm done with the Outlands and I'm done with you." He looked her in the eye when he said it.

"What?" Zira coughed out, startled and suddenly scared. "What about challenging Msuli? What about our cub?"

Vunda didn't bother to even glance at her, as he marched out. Zira followed him, but he treated her like air. She stared him down questioningly, but he clenched his jaws, silent.

"Answer me!" She demanded.

"The cub is your problem, not mine. Besides, it'll be a weakling for sure." He picked up the pace and made a run toward the Elephant Graveyard.

Zira felt all her disappointment, fear for her young and the miserable feeling of being betrayed and blend into an inextinguishable flame of hatred. She set her eyes on Vunda and broke into sprint, hunting him down like a huntress chasing after her prey. He was out of her reach though, gone. She slowed down, and the realization of her failure soaked in her mind. With the disappearance of the rogue, all her hopes for taking Msuli down had been dashed. Now her pride would never be free of this cruel tyrant.

She hung her head, wondering how was she supposed to convey the bad news to her pridesisters. Moreover, she was worried for her cubs, especially the one growing in her womb. What would become it. Vunda's words echoed in her mind.

_It'll be a weakling for sure._

Zira clawed at the dry ground, her muzzle distorted by a vengeful grimace.

"My cub won't be a weakling!" she shouted in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard. Wind carried her words, her roar made field mice flee into their underground homes. "It will be the strongest lion around!"

Her tail swooped the dirt, she whirled around, turning her back to Vunda and to former Zira. The lioness let the scorn thrive within her heart, hardening her, making her stronger than ever. She bid farewell to her former mindset, letting a new self emerge from the shattered remains. The new Zira wouldn't rely on pathetic males anymore. She would do the job herself.

_Msuli, I'm coming for you. _

.

.

.

Author Note:

Things are about to get interesting in the Outlands. Ready yourselves for more action, violence, death and other fun stuff.

As you might have noticed, I'm pretty much ignoring the setup from Simba's Pride. The characters are there and their personalities more or less match, but their story derives from the source material. I'm following Lion King, where there was no indication that there were lions loyal to Scar in the Pride Lands or that he had kids. If you have any questions, fire away.

Last, but not least:** review, please!** I would love to receive some feedback from **You**. Don't be shy and write a line with your opinion.


	6. Chapter 6: Coup

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

WARNING! This chapter contains explicit violence (and I don't mean beating someone up, I mean something way worse). If you're faint-hearted or simply loathe violence, run away.

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Coup

.

The Outlands had been graced with a rare occurrence – rain. The day when the skies bestowed their gift upon the dry, hostile land, was the most enjoyable day of Nuka's life. The cub pranced, jumping into the puddles. The joy was shared with the rest of the juvenile members of the pride equally. Panya and her six lackeys played with Nuka, as if none of them remembered their antipathy. Vitani, the youngest of the cubs, squealed happily, landing in the deepest puddle. Afraid that she would drown, Nuka leapt to rescue her, but Vitani kicked him in the muzzle, wriggling out of the grip. Eagerly, she swam in the puddle like a hippo.

"You look like a soaked vulture." Panya teased him, snickering. Indeed, Nuka's wet pelt glued to his skin, revealing that he was even thinner than it appeared. However, as scrawny as he was, he was pretty fast and agile. Before Panya realized that she was in trouble, Nuka pounced at her. Startled, she yelped, but the scream got trapped in her throat as her and Nuka's muzzles touched in a surprise kiss.

"Run!" one of the little lionesses shrieked and they scattered, abandoning their leader. Panya froze in terror, embarrassed. When she finally got a grip, she struck Nuka with her rear paws, throwing him off. With a loud splash, he landed in the puddle beside Vitani.

"Stupid stinky!" Panya exclaimed and followed her little gang.

Nuka spit the water out and scrambled himself out of the puddle. Vitani grinned widely, when she paddled toward him.

"She likes you," Nuka's baby sister said in her childish voice. He huffed and voiced his disbelief, but deep in his heart he felt a nice, warm fuzziness. Panya had been always mean to him, but she was a pretty lioness. Slightly malnourished, like all of them were, she was graceful and confident. Nuka was still at the age, when he perceived females as pesky beings, but he was slowly beginning to discern their delicate appeal.

Hesitantly, he stole a glance at Panya, only to notice her looking in his direction as well. Right away, the two cubs broke the eye contact, spooked. Nuka grinned like an idiot, thinking that little Vitani hadn't been wrong. Absentmindedly, he flattened the mane, that wasn't growing yet and hastily combed his fur to be more handsome. He straightened his hunched back and prowled like a king, showing off how attractive he was.

Vitani looked at her big brother with awe in her big blue eyes. However, the admiration quickly fled, replaced by smugness. She lurked in the shallow water, locking the cocky, shaggy male cub. She approached him soundlessly like a crocodile. He was so enticed in rippling his frail body that he didn't see the attack. Vitani pounced and pricked Nuka's rear with her thin claws.

"Ouch!" he shrieked like a female cub and jumped.

Vitani landed in the puddle, but she chuckled, seeing her victim writhe in pain and dip his sore bottom in the cool water. Nuka, on the other hand, looked less joyful. He glared at his little sister.

"Stop laughing!" Nuka exclaimed, but it only caused Vitani to shift from giggling to cackling like a villain. He muttered an insult under his breath, scratched his rear and snatched his sister by the nape of her neck. She scowled, but she knew too that it was the time for her bath. Both of them were caked in mud from the carefree play. Mother would surely be fuming at their sight.

Carrying Vitani, Nuka kipped toward the largest of the termite mounds. As it was the bath time, the other cups headed there was well. Politely, he let the ladies enter first. He even winked at Panya, but she scowled, keeping appearances. Nuka was sure though, that she was swooning on the inside. In the indestructibly good mood, he strolled inside the lions' den.

As soon as he set his paw inside, he sensed that something was not right. He dropped Vitani, and she plopped right before him. Nuka's instinct was screaming to get out, to take his sister and run, but unfortunately he didn't listen to it. Instead, he stood frozen like a fool, staring at what was transpiring in front of his eyes.

Zira and her lionesses surrounded Msuli. Snarling at him and growling, they cornered their leader like a prey. A streamlet of blood stained his fair fur, leaking out of a wound on his shoulder. Nuka was confused, he didn't know yet that he was witnessing a coup. Msuli's deafening roar echoed throughout the termite mound, as the huge male climbed onto his rear legs, wildly flailing his front paws. One of the lionesses stumbled back, slashed across her muzzle. Msuli's powerful muscles were working underneath his skin, before he leapt forward, knocking another two females off. The pride sisters were limp like a cub tossed by an elephant.

"What's the meaning of this?" Msuli roared furiously, readying to counterattack.

The lionesses were focused, encircling him cautiously. Scared for his mother, Nuka searched for Zira. Crawling near the ground, she was silently approaching Msuli from the back, about to give him a nasty surprise. The lionesses acted like a team. While Zira was the one going for the kill, the others backed her up. They trotted in place, making enough noise to muffle her quiet paw steps. The second-in-command, Panya's mother, stepped forward to distract Msuli.

"We've had enough of your rule," she said with disdain ringing in her firm voice. "You're eating all our prey. We're starving and you don't give a damn! You're going down, Msuli."

Msuli set the wrathful glare of his blue eyes on her, oblivious that his own mate was about to pounce onto him from behind. Zira crouched, prepared to leap, when the gigantic male eluded her without any prior warning. Two pride sisters tried to block his path, but he rammed through them, casting them aside effortlessly.

Suddenly, Nuka realized that Msuli was sprinting for him and the other cubs. Little lions froze, petrified from panic and surprise. Even if they wanted to flee, the male got to them before they could set a paw in the right direction. A high-pitched squeals of terror echoed throughout the termite mound, when Msuli jumped in the midst of the cub's flock. His long, sharp teeth glimmered in the twilight, urging the little pride members to move. It was too late though, at least for one of them.

"Mom!" Panya called, when Msuli scooped her, separating her from the rest of the cubs. She kept screaming, as the male lion sunk his teeth in the nape of her neck until blood stained his mouth. For a brief moment, everyone in the termite mound stilled, and only the buzzing of the insects was a contra punt to the overwhelming silence. Afterward, as if it was the nearing climax of the tragedy, the shrieks of horror interrupted the quiet. The cubs rushed for the exit, pushing past Nuka and nearly sweeping him of his paws. His instinct told him to run, to save Vitani, but all he could do was to watch Panya wriggle in Msuli's grasp.

"Let her go!" Panya's mother pleaded. The lionesses assumed submissive attitude, lowering their heads and stepping back. Zira hesitated to give up for a while, but then, she noticed Nuka. Her eyes widened and the cub saw fear in them. She wasn't scared of Msuli though; she was terrified of what he could do to her son. A miserable groan escaped her throat, as her gaze wandered between her cub and her pride sisters. She was indecisive – should she protect her Nuka, or should she put the well being of her pride sisters first?

Zira's hesitation had dire consequences. While she was having an internal battle, Msuli knew exactly what would be his next move. He dropped Panya. The cub yelped. She was wounded, but alive. Her mother closed her eyes and breathed out with relief. Smiling encouragingly to Panya, she approached to take her daughter into safety.

The entire time Msuli was watching her warily. A smirk on his muzzle grew, and it was the moment when Zira realized what was going to happen. Little Panya scrambled off the ground, balancing on her shaky legs. She returned a faint smile to her mother, before Msuli lifted his massive, heavy paw.

"No," Zira whispered.

Nuka helplessly observe Msuli's paw descend onto unsuspecting Panya. A look of ultimate shock distorted the lionesses' muzzles, as their male leader dashed the cub. A nauseating crack was the sign that his blow shattered Panya's bones. Msuli removed his paw, revealing the most disturbing sight, Nuka had ever experienced.

Panya was still alive, barely. With her neck bent at an odd angle, she coughed weakly. Her little paws twitched, before she gave her last breath. Msuli sat on his rear, gloating. He looked like a cub, who had hunted a little mouse.

"Panya," the cub's mother muttered. Suddenly, a desperate, vengeful glimmer flickered through her eyes. She roared, leaping onto Msuli to avenge her dead daughter. No one backed her up though. The pride sisters averted their gazes, not wanting to see her being hit by his paw and pinned to the ground. One whimper, Msuli's triumphant growl, and she lay dead beside her cub with her throat ripped.

The lion lightly jumped over the corpses.

"Which one of you wants to be next?" he roared, casually strolling between the lionesses. The pride sisters cowered in fear, avoiding gaze at. Msuli chuckled, pleased to see how much dread he inflicted upon the members of his pride. He approached Zira and looked her dead in the eye. "If something like this happens again, you and your pathetic offspring will become vultures' next meal. Is that understood?"

He leaned closer to Zira, so that their muzzles were at the same level. Reluctantly, she nodded. Nuka saw his mother claw at the ground, as if to prevent her paws from shaking. Msuli purred and nuzzled into Zira's neck, as if nothing gruesome had happened just moments ago. His mate didn't dare to move away; she remained stiff, enduring the caress.

"Take these carcasses outside!" Msuli yelled, ordering the lionesses around. "And catch something decent. Disciplining you made me hungry."

Nuka shivered, staring at his stepfather, his mother and Panya's limp, lifeless body laying on the bottom of the den. It was his moment of clarity. He understood his fate, the hopeless destiny of his family. Msuli would always loom over them like a threatening phantom, crushing all defiance and draining the pride's hope. One by one, they would die, either by his paw or the famine would finish them off. What would become of them?

Nuka darted off, not looking back. He ditched Vitani, he left mother behind. All he could think of was to erase the image of Panya's violent death from his mind. Endangered and scared, he directed his paw steps toward the only safe place, he knew – a tiny cavern on the border with the Pride Lands.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Review, please. Each comment is appreciated, and I respond to all of them.


	7. Chapter 7: Prey

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

.

.

Chapter 7: Prey

.

Since the unsuccessful coup, the situation in the Outlander Pride was horridly tense. The lionesses were ordered to double their efforts in hunting, even though the prey was scarce. Thus, Nuka barely ever saw his mother. Like other cubs, he was left in Msuli's "care". In reality, the little ones had to stay within his reach in case their mothers tried to pull another coup. They were hostages.

Nuka lay in the corner with Vitani snuggled into his fur. The siblings avoided another cubs, mostly because of his sister's parentage. The adult lionesses understood that Vitani was Zira's daughter, but Panya's childhood friends saw her as Msuli's spawn, destined to be evil. Thankfully, she was too little to comprehend what it meant. Oblivious to the antipathy, her existence inspired, she snored lightly, tugging at Nuka's pelt in her slumber.

Msuli lifted his massive body from the ground and began his inspection. He prowled among the cubs, watching them sternly. Instantly, all conversations were silenced; the young lionesses crouched, avoiding his gaze, as if it could make them invisible. Nuka tensed even more, when his eyes met Msuli's blue ones. The male snarled, and the mangy cub pressed himself flat against the ground. In his mind, he squeaked from terror, seeing the adult lion approach.

"Nuka." The way he pronounced his name was disdainful. Briefly, Msuli glanced at sleeping Vitani, but treated her like air; after all she was no heir material – she was just a daughter. "Come walk with me."

Nuka gulped, as a stirring, unpleasant sensation developed in his belly. Msuli never talked to him. To Zira's mate, her son was just a nuisance he had to tolerate. Thus, his sudden interest in Nuka, made the young lion edgy. He didn't want to go with Msuli, but he was too scared to refuse. He flinched, when the memory of Panya getting her head smashed flickered through his mind. Instantly, he jumped to his paws and trotted after his stepfather.

Msuli led him away from the cubs, so that no one could overhear him. He sat on his rear, pushing his broad chest forward.

"You're almost grown, Nuka." He stated.

Nuka tilted his head, not understanding what Msuli meant. After all, he was just a cub, he barely stopped drinking his mother's milk and there wasn't even a trace of mane atop his head.

"As you may know, some lions must leave their pride, once they reach adulthood," Msuli said.

Nuka's eyes widened. Msuli wanted him gone? It wasn't surprising, actually, but he still had a lot of time until he became an adult. However, the look in his stepfather's blue eyes made him develop an unnerving suspicion that he would have to mature much faster than he had thought.

"Once your mother gives birth to another of my cubs, you'll become a burden." Msuli stated the harsh truth harshly. He glared down at his stepson, scowling, as if he was being forced to sniff excrements. "I don't want you around when my son arrives. Is that clear?"

Nuka started breathing faster, as the meaning of Msuli's words sank in. He shivered like a leaf in the wind under the adult lion's cruel, expectant gaze. The cub found himself nodding, even though he wished to scream in protest. He didn't want to leave mother and Vitani, he didn't want to be apart from his family. When Msuli whirled around, he swished his tail at Nuka, knocking him off paws and sending tumbling. The cub's legs were shaking, as he pulled himself up and marched toward his spot in the den.

For the first time in his life, Nuka felt so miserable. Granted, his entire, short life was a chain of unfortunate events, but at least he had his mother to stay by his side. How was he supposed to survive without her? He would do anything to stay in his pride.

Nuka laid on the cool ground and hid his head between his thin front legs. His scrawny body shook, as he sobbed, mourning his childhood. He was so lonely, felt so abandoned. Suddenly, he realized that something was not right. Slowly, he raised his head, looking around.

Vitani wasn't where she was supposed to be. Panicked, Nuka swept his gaze all over the termite mound, but his lively sister was missing. He felt his hair bristle at the thought what would mother say once she found out that he lost Vitani. Msuli would probably murder him too.

.

Scar was getting impatient. He swooshed with his tail, chasing pesky flies away. He lay in front of his minuscule den with his front paws crossed, waiting. However, his little food deliverer was nowhere in sight. He was supposed to show up yesterday, and yet there was still no sign of him. Had someone eaten him? Scar quickly dismissed such ridiculous possibility – Nuka was nothing but skin and bones; there was nothing to eat. Nonetheless, his absence unnerved the adult lion. Scar detested carrion that the scrawny cub kept bringing him.

However, the sting of profound hunger reminded him, how dependent on Nuka he was. His stomach rumbled like a thunder rolling across the sky, demanding nourishment. Scar couldn't wait any longer. What if the mangy cub never showed? He would starve. Hesitant, the lion got up to perform an activity he had avoided for years - hunt. Scar used to be quick and nimble, also stronger than his lean build lead on, so he would do just fine.

However, his body protested the moment he started walking. His back hurt immensely. The barely healed wounds throbbed with pain. The new skin covering them stretched unpleasantly, as if it was about to break, exposing the bare flesh once more. However, the worst was one of Scar's hind legs. He couldn't quite bend it, for the bone coalesced at an improper angle. As a result, one of the paws got dragged through the dirt and he had to skip in order to get it up in the air.

Scar ventured ahead, not minding where he was going. Driven by persistent, insatiable hunger, he sniffed, searching for a scent of prey. Suddenly, he heard rustling. As his potential dinner was downwind, he couldn't tell what it was. He crouched, very clumsily though, shifting his weight off his bad leg. Moving bunglingly like an inexperienced cub, he approached the unfortunate animal. He made as little noise as possible, taking advantage of all his hunting experience.

His back and limbs pulsed with dull pain, but he held the position, set on snatching this meercat, pig or whatever it was. As soon as he crawled so close to his victim, that he could sense the ground vibrate under his paws, he smirked triumphantly. Abruptly, he leapt for his prey.

Where was it? Scar looked underneath his paws, but nothing was there. He was too slow. Cursing under his breath, he scrambled off the ground. Then, he got attacked. The assault was so abrupt and unexpected, that it had Scar absolutely caught off guard. He realized what was happening when sharp claws grabbed his rear leg, stinging like porcupine needles. Instinctively, Scar attempted to shake the oppressor off, but the persistent creature bit him, sinking teeth in freshly healed wound.

"Damn!" Scar tried to kick the predator, but the attacked rear leg was the stiff one. He swung his tail at the enemy, knocking him off. A very easily recognizable sound carried across the grassland, startling Scar. Afterward, the stubborn attacker launch another assault, this time targeting the lion's front paw.

Scar flinched, feeling slight pain, as little teeth gnawed at his paw. He stared at the so-called predator, dumbfounded that something so tiny could be so fierce. It was merely a lion cub, a very young one. Letting out a comically high-pitched growls, it munched his leg. When he lifted his paw, the cub dangled, clutching it and securing a grip.

"Huh." That was the only commentary Scar could muster. It appeared that he had been just hunted down.

He shook his paw, trying to pry the little cub off, but the annoying wouldn't let go. Scar scowled, fighting to get rid of the tiny lion. As soon as he managed to do it, the cub crouched and attacked again, flinging at his mane. Scar grunted, dismayed, and rolled his eyes. Why did cubs feel the irresistible need to attach themselves to him? He despised the annoying little creatures. As if proving his point, the little cub tugged at his mane, striving to crawl higher.

Scar let out an intimidating roar, warning the little one. However, the little cub squealed, what probably was supposed to be its interpretation of a growl and doubled its efforts to bring him down. He bared his teeth, seriously considering to get rid of the irritating pest. Permanently.

"Vitani!"

With the cub dangling from his mane, Scar turned to see his food deliverer sprint toward him. He gave him a condescending look, which was spoiled by the little lion that tried to climb to reach his throat. Discerning dire concern in Nuka's eyes, Scar made a connection and sighed, abandoning the idea to kill the small cub.

"Is _this_ yours?" he asked, pointing his paw at the parasite with fair pelt.

Breathless, Nuka nodded.

"Nuka!" The tiny cub still clutched Scar's mane. Her blue eyes brightened, when she noticed the mangy, young lion. "Look!"

Vitani tugged Scar triumphantly, proudly presenting her prey to her older brother. Her catch rolled his eyed, demonstrating his disapproval, but sat still, letting the cub ruffle his mane. Nuka hunched his back, sending Scar apologetic look and, thankfully, took the little monster away. Tiny beast huffed, clearly unhappy that her hunt had been interrupted, but released the adult lion, albeit reluctantly.

"Vitani, you can't go hunt other lions!" Nuka exclaimed.

"Why?" Vitani stared innocently at the older cub.

"Because," Scar said, helping Nuka out. He leaned, so that he would be at the same eye level as Vitani. "I could eat you!"

Scar emphasized his point with an abrupt growl, aimed to scare the life out of the young cub. However, Vitani stared at him with glee, instead of fear. She wriggled in Nuka's hold.

"I eat you!" she exclaimed in her childish voice, putting the sentence together in an awkward way, common to very young cubs. She mimicked Scar's expression, baring her miniscule teeth and snarling at the adult lion. He glared at her, and Vitani narrowed her eyes at him in return, copying him again. Scar raised his eyebrow – his intention was to intimidate the irritating pest, not to entertain her.

"Is this yours?" he asked, pointing his paw at the hairball.

"It's my sister, Vitani." Nuka introduced the little beast, who was making faces at Scar. "We should go back. Mother will be worried."

"Not so fast." Scar moved his paw fast and pinned Nuka's tail to the ground, ensuring that his food deliverer wouldn't run away. "Aren't you forgetting my dinner?"

"But," Nuka mumbled, looking down at his little sister.

Scar sighed, rolling his eyes demonstratively. He couldn't believe that it came to this. However, if he wished to avoid starving, some sacrifices had to be made.

"I will watch your sister while you get me my dinner." Scar promised sincerely. Then, he smiled widely. He outstretched his paws and called to Vitani in a cooing voice, strictly reserved for annoying little nephews. "Come to Scar, little lady!"

Vitani squealed from joy and wriggled out of Nuka's grip. Quick like a cheetah, she launched herself at Scar, letting out hilarious, high-pitched growls and wildly waving her tail. She leapt to capture her babysitter, but he moved out of the way, giving her more challenge. Inwardly, he wished he could just twist her neck – he really despised cubs.

.

Nuka smiled slightly, observing Vitani play with Scar. It was such a heart-warming sight. Msuli never took care of her, even though he was her father. Nuka turned around, about to go hunt some rodents. However, before he set off, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Scar?" he asked.

"Hn?" The adult lion stilled, waiting for Nuka to put his question together. As he did so, Vitani pounced on his tail. Scar winced, but withstood it.

"Scar, I was wondering…" Nuka stared at the ground beneath his paws. "I was wondering if I could join you once I'll have to leave my pride."

Scar was piercing Nuka with his quizzical gaze. The cub couldn't figure out what was going through the adult lion's mind, but surely he was thinking intensely. Finally, a kind smile spread across his muzzle, as always fatherly and welcoming.

"Of course, dear lad." Scar replied smoothly, ignoring Vitani, who crawled onto his back and gnawed at his pelt.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Did you like the chapter? Please leave a **comment**. Every review is greatly appreciated.

I was thinking that I might have been a bit too hasty to terminate the story earlier. After all, some of you actually enjoy it. Anyway, I'll wait and see. There are still 5 chapters to go and anything can happen.


	8. Chapter 8: Newborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

Author Note: I'd like to thank the wonderful readers, who were nice enough to review: **almondbutter** (as always fantastic), **ThatTexasKid** (you're amazing like Spiderman), **ThatTrickster** (thanks, great one), **TheLionKing** (you're cool like Ice) and anonymous **Guest**, who wrote a review in Spanish. I don't speak Spanish, but I managed to make out that it was positive, so thank you.

.

.

Chapter 8: Newborn

.

Time dragged mercilessly for Scar. Days seemed to last years when he waited for his injuries to heal. He was in a better condition, true, but he was still far from his prime. The diet consisting of stale, smelly meat, enriched with some rodents wasn't serving him well. His bones moved to where they've never been. The lack of exercise began taking its toll two – his limbs were terribly stiff. Scar decided to change it and get back in shape.

For start, he walked around. Unfortunately, he had company in form of two hyperactive cubs following him everywhere he went. Scar strolled alongside the river and wished he were deaf. Vitani's high-pitched squeal was enough to make anyone's ears bleed and Nuka's laughter was so annoying that it made Scar want to strangle him.

"Pfft." Scar rolled his eyes, when the little idiots started chasing each other, while running around him. He had once heard from an insane baboon: "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger". Scar hoped for this words to hold some truth, because putting up with those cubs was a nightmare indeed.

Nuka and Vitani didn't even stop their foolish play, when the river shore became steeper. While chasing her brother, Vitani didn't notice that she stepped too close to the edge. The dry soil crumbled beneath her small paws. She shrieked and grabbed the first thing that was within her reach – Nuka's tail. The male cub yelped too, when Vitani started dragging him down with her. Thus, his paws darted for the tail, which belonged to Scar.

Before he knew it, the adult lion felt the joined weight of the two cubs swinging on his tail and pulling him over the edge into the river. He clawed at the ground, but his reflexes were way off. To add to the misery, he shifted his mass onto the bad hind leg. The sudden jolt of pain distracted him, and he slipped over the edge. The fall was very brief, but the landing didn't qualify as pleasant. The water splashed, wetting him from heads to paws. His mane was soaked, clinging to his skin in an unsightly way. When he sat up, it turned that the water was shallow, where he landed. Coughing, he spit the water.

"Fun!" Vitani exclaimed joyfully. Scar didn't share her opinion, but she didn't care. Surely thinking that he would appreciate it as much as she did, she hit the surface of the river with her paws, splashing water at Scar.

The adult lion gave her a condescending look, before he went for vengeance. He reached out quickly and patted her with his paw, forcing her under water. However, once she emerged, Vitani was even happier. Scar arched his eyebrow.

"Let's see how will you like this, brat," Scar muttered. He grabbed Vitani by the loose skin on the back of her neck, using his teeth. She yelped when he tossed her into the air, as high as he could. He smirked, seeing the cub's fear the moment before she landed in the water, creating a loud splash. It took her a while to resurface, and when she did, her blue eyes shimmered with excitement.

"Again!" She demanded.

"No, it's my turn!" Nuka shoved her away and swam to Scar. His crimson eyes looked up with plea.

Scar huffed. He opened his mouth to tell the cubs to end this stupidity and leave him alone, but the adoring expression of their muzzles appealed to his vanity. He sighed, yielding.

"Fine." Scar rolled his eyes.

The cubs scuffled at his paws, fighting for the privilege to be tossed into the water. Eventually, both received their turn. Actually, more than many. By the end of the foolish play, Scar's jaws hurt from lifting them. Something in their gazes full of admiration for him made him not mind the inconvenience much. Not only that, but he perceived it as a rewarding event, oddly enough. Then, Scar did something he did rarely – he smiled. It wasn't an act or a malicious smirk, but a genuine, honest smile. He didn't even realize he did it.

.

Zira was pacing impatiently. It was almost time. Her pride sisters were off hunting, and their cubs were gathered in the mound, under Msuli's watchful eye. The massive lion gnawed at a wildebeest's bone, sprawled lazily in the center of the termite-infested den. He observed his nervous mate with little concern. In fact, he rarely cared about anything other than his own well-being, so it wasn't that startling.

The lioness winced, feeling a surge of pain. The contractions intensified and appeared much more often. She breathed out slowly and strolled to the exit of the mound. She peeked out, checking for the countless time whether her cubs were coming back. Zira waved with her tail – they were here! Nuka and Vitani were skipping to the mound. Nuka was busy bragging on something to Vitani. When they noticed their mother, Nuka straightened his back immediately, and Vitani grinned wildly.

"Where have you been?" Zira asked sharply. The cubs gulped, and exchanged glances. It didn't escape Zira's attention that their fur was horridly ruffled. "What happened to you?"

Vitani opened her mouth to speak, but Nuka hastily pressed his paw against her muzzle, silencing her. He flashed an apologetic smile at his mother. Zira could tell that her cubs were keeping some mischievous secret from her. Perhaps she should make them cough it up. Suddenly, a powerful contraction made her sway on her paws, signaling that the interrogation may wait.

"Mother?" Nuka asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Zira assured him. She gave her cubs a small smile, before giving her son stern instructions. "Don't let Vitani wander off again."

Zira prepared to leave the mound.

Msuli scowled, watching her set off to give birth to her newest cub. He rose to his feet and roared, making all the cubs squeal from fear and run off toward the furthest corners of the den. Zira flinched and looked over her shoulder. Msuli narrowed his cold, blue eyes at her.

"Don't you dare return without a male heir," he growled.

Zira sighed.

"Msuli, it's beyond my control-," she said, but her ill-tempered mate interrupted her harshly.

"I don't care!" he yelled. His voice echoed across the mound, making the termites buzz louder. "It has to be a boy. Otherwise, strangle it, leave it in the wild, do whatever you must. I don't want another daughter."

Vitani gasped. Suddenly less energetic than usually, she hunched her back and backpedaled, hiding behind Nuka. She shook slightly against his fur, as a single, muffled sob escaped her throat. Zira wished she could comfort her daughter, to tell her not to let Msuli's words take the joy away from her. If she did, however, she would shift the male lion's attention to her cubs, and she wanted him to leave them be. Zira nodded and left the mound, heading further from the den.

Unwillingly, she shed a single tear. It rolled from the corner of her eye. It wasn't meant for her though – Zira was ready to survive everything life through at her. The tear was for her cubs – poor, weak Nuka, her daughter Vitani and the unborn little one, who tried to push his way to the world. They were the ones who would suffer the most because of her mate. If only she could do something to spare them the misfortune…

"Oh!" Zira exclaimed, as a sting of pain nearly made her collapse. Moving clumsily, she wandered until she found a fitting spot. Shielded from the blazing sun by jagged rocks, it was perfect – no predator would be able to sneak up on her. She lay down on the hard ground and pushed, helping the little one come out of her womb.

"Let the cub be a boy." Zira prayed to the kings of old. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Let him be Msuli's."

She screamed, as the contractions seized her, not letting her even catch a breath. Experienced and fairly calm, Zira knew to do. She pushed, aiding her cub. Her whimpers echoed among the rocks, multiplied. One push more, and a loud cry of a newborn lion joined her voice. The strong wail was a sign that the little one was healthy. Happy, Zira smiled to herself. Exhausted by the pains of the labor, she bent to embrace her cub.

When she saw the squealing newborn, she stiffened, petrified. The cub was male, a strong one at that. He wriggled, crawling to cuddle to her belly. What made Zira's heart freeze in terror, was the fact that her son's pelt was dark – he was unmistakably Vunda's son. Panicked, she let out shallow, ragged breaths.

Zira didn't notice that she was being observed the whole time. A lean lioness hiding behind a nearby rock turned around and ran off, quickly as, though her life depended on it.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Thanks for reading. So, what do you think of this chapter?

Share your thoughts in the **comments.** Every **review** from you brings me so much happiness and motivates me to write, so come on!


	9. Chapter 9: Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

WARNING: There will be explicit violence in this chapter. If you're not okay with it, run away! Maybe Timon and Pumba will adopt you…

.

Author Note:

It's thanking time! Surprisingly, I have lots of thanks to give. I got many wonderful reviews from you and I'm so grateful for them! They instantly made my motivation to write this humble fanfic skyrocket. I was planning to make the updates less frequent and to release this chapter on Sunday, but I couldn't make you wait. Not when you've been so nice.

Here comes the litany. Special thanks to: **almondbutter** (you never fail), **ThatTexasKid** (thanks for striving to deliver your review to me), **Vaykay** (it was great to read your opinion, I hope for more), **Keep Calm and Join Team Loki** (your nick is a nightmare type; it's amazing to have you back though), **OMAC001** (welcome, super-nice person) and mysterious **Guest** (wonderful to have you on board).

.

.

.

Chapter 9: Punishment

.

Nuka and Vitani waited for Msuli to calm his wrath and go back to his usual routine, which involved napping. Like they expected the lion swept his gaze over the cubs and lay down. He rested his head on his paws, letting his impressive, fair mane sprawl on the dirty ground. It wasn't long until his chest started rising rhythmically, and a loud snore erupted from his throat. The rumbling sound was so similar to a thunder that it appeared, as though a storm was approaching.

Nuka sighed with relief, feeling a little more at peace with the tyrant asleep. He lay too, but the rest wasn't meant for him. Vitani pounced at him, grabbing him, as if he was some zebra. When he didn't react, she backpedaled and tried again, this time biting at his ear.

"Stop it!" He yelped, trying to pry his little sister off him. Once he did, she sat in front of him, grinning smugly and waving her tail. She yawned, bored already.

"Nuka, I wanna see Scar." Vitani stated bluntly.

Hearing her mention that name, Nuka leapt to cover her mouth. Nervously, he looked around, checking if no one caught his sister on blabbering about their friend, who wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Msuli's territory. His stepfather was napping, and the cubs of other lionesses whispered with each other, paying absolutely no attention to Nuka. Ever since Panya had been killed, they shunned Vitani and ignored Nuka, treating both, as though they didn't exist.

"Nuka." His little sister patted him insistently.

"Fine," he said finally. He approached his paw to his muzzle in a silencing gesture. "But don't tell anyone."

"It's our little secret." Vitani whispered. Her tail was swishing wildly, betraying her excitement.

Nuka nodded and crawled toward the exit. Vitani followed him. Both stepped lightly, careful so that their claws wouldn't graze the rocky ground. Once they reached the hole, they darted out like two cheetahs, grinning happily. It was great to escape that depressing, tense den. Vitani giggled, pouncing around Nuka, and he smiled, glad that her mood got better. Both slowed down, panting. They barely got away from the termite mound, when they saw something odd.

Nuka arched his eyebrow, as he spotted the lionesses of their pride, all aside his mother. They carried no prey, unfortunately. Suddenly, a little paw shot out to grab his pelt and pulled him down, until he slammed into the ground.

"Vi-" he began, about to shout at his younger sibling, but Vitani put her paw over his muzzle. Nuka huffed, but stayed low and silent. Geez, what was that about? He turned his gaze to the lionesses. They seemed to be waiting for someone, as they kept glancing toward the nearby rocks. Suddenly, they all flinched, when a lean lioness sprinted from between the boulders and joined them. Nuka recognized her as Panya's aunt. She said something to the pride sisters and they began whispering frantically. If Nuka laid really still, he could hear their voices carried by the wind.

"That's bad, really bad." One of the younger lionesses commented, nervously scratching her leg. Perhaps she was infested by termites too? Nuka could feel for her. She looked around, surveying the surroundings, but she didn't notice the cubs. "Msuli will see it a treason."

The pride sisters fell silent. They remembered what happened the last time Msuli got betrayed. Surely the image of Panya's death was ingrained in their minds as much as it was in Nuka's.

"Zira took the risk for our sake. The first plan failed, and she's in danger now," Hodari, the eldest, said.

Nuka stiffened. Mother was in danger? Instinctively, he wanted to jump out of hiding and rush to help her, but Vitani pressed him to the ground, using the little bodyweight she had. She approached her paw to her muzzle in a silencing gesture.

"It's up to us now to help her. Besides, we need to strike first, before Msuli does." Panya's aunt lowered her voice. Nuka spotted vengeful look in her gray eyes. "It's now or never."

An affirmative murmur traveled through the pride. The lionesses seemed to be hesitant at first, but quickly turned to the cause. They crouched and approached the biggest termite mound with utmost caution, sneaking, as if they were on a hunt.

Nuka felt the pressure from his back vanish, as Vitani jumped off him, lightly landing on her little paws. Before he could prevent it, his little sister bolted after the lionesses, quick like a gazelle.

"No, come back!" Nuka whispered nervously, but Vitani ditched him, driven by her curiosity. Nuka sighed heavily, wishing his sister were a bit slower, and went after her. He struggled to catch her all the way to the den, and managed to join her when she was already at the entrance, peeking carefully. Cautious not to make a sound, Nuka did the same thing – he spied on the pride sisters.

The siblings watched the lionesses enter the den soundlessly, like keen predators they were. It was the time for the afternoon nap, so everyone inside was asleep. The cubs lay snuggled to each other, lightly snoring and sighing in their slumber. Msuli rested upon his usual place. His legs were sprawled untidily, and his chest rose rhythmically with every slow, relaxed breath. Everything indicated that he was soundly asleep. It would be so easy for the lionesses to sneak up on him and sink their teeth in his throat.

Nuka felt a little guilt for cheering for the pride sisters to kill his stepfather. However, he knew that it would be better for them all this way – for himself, mother and even Vitani. Thinking of whom… he glanced down at her sister. Wasn't she upset that her own father, the one who gave her life, was about to be murdered? The little cub barely understood what was going on, but the zealous look in her blue eyes was very mature. It reminded Nuka of their mother. Vitani closed her claws on the edge of the mound, holding her breath with anticipation. She too wanted Msuli gone.

Both cubs peeked a little more, wishing they could muffle the sound of their hearts beating at a crazy pace. It appeared that the noise their blood was making was too loud. The pride sisters encircled Msuli. Panya's aunt stepped forward – apparently, she was the one to deliver the lethal blow. In a way, it seemed just.

Suddenly, Nuka noticed something unnerving. Msuli's chest stayed up for a briefest of the moments, before it went back to moving rhythmically. The lionesses hadn't seen this though. They advanced at their leader cautiously, with their teeth bared. Panya's aunt approached him confidently, and when she was about to latch at his throat, Msuli's eyelids rose. Abruptly, the massive lion jumped to his paws starling the pride sisters.

Before the lionesses could react, he swung his paw, knocking two lionesses out. He growled and showed, how he managed to claim the leadership over the Outlander pride and uphold it. His impressive muscles rippled under his skin, as he counterattacked. The females desperately tried to fight back, but another powerful blow swept Hodari off her paws, sending her tumbling across the cave.

The cubs awoke, spooked by the symphony of growls and the ruckus of fight. Confused, they stared at the commotion blankly instead of running away. Speaking of escaping, Nuka tapped at the termite mound. He was torn between curiosity and the urge to grab Vitani, rushing to their mother. Perhaps it was stupid, but he stuck with the first choice.

It appeared that despite the mishap, the lionesses had the upper paw. Although he had managed to knock several of them down, Msuli found himself entrapped. The pride sisters wee snarling and reaching to scratch him with their incredibly sharp claws. The numbers were against him. At disadvantage, Msuli attempted to flee. He agilely jumped over Panya's aunt. The vengeful lioness swung her paw at him and carved three claw marks into his belly. The red blood stained his fair pelt, dripping onto the rocky floor. The lionesses followed Msuli, as he ran for his life.

"They're going to win," Nuka murmured, smiling nervously.

The lionesses' teamwork was impeccable – mother would be proud of them. They chased Msuli like some foolish warthog, making him move toward the far end of the termite mound, on the opposite side of the exit. The male lion became trapped in a tight chamber, which looked rather like an underground corridor. Nuka heard Vitani chuckle. She had realized it too – Msuli would die there.

The pride sisters pounced at him eagerly, charging at him all at once. Triumphant laughter filled the den, as if it was a lair of hyenas. The victory was at hand, and then it all went south. The cries of joy quickly turned into the pained squeals. Nuka craned his neck, unable to actually see what was going on in the dark corridor. Then, a single lion emerged, dashing out quickly like a lightning.

"No!" Vitani whined, as her own father made it out of the narrow cavern. Msuli's pelt was smeared in blood, and he had marks, where the lionesses grazed his body, but he was very much alive. His rumbling laughter made both siblings shiver from fear. Lightly like a cub, he jumped at a ledge situated right over the entrance to the cavern. Gritting his teeth from the effort, Msuli pushed a heap of rocks, sending them to seal the way out of the underground passage.

The lionesses wailed, although their cries were muffled. Between the rocks, Nuka spotted their muzzles, as they attempted to squeeze through, unsuccessfully. Msuli skipped off the ledge and admired his prisoners, gloating. His injuries didn't seem to bother him the least. He wagged his tail so happily, as if he was a playful cub.

"So stupid," he muttered with a wide grin spread on his muzzle. His rumbling laughter echoed throughout the den. Sneering, he turned his paw steps toward the host of young lionesses, cowing in the termite mound. "I warned you that your rebellion will come at a price."

In this moment, Nuka, averted his gaze and dragged Vitani back, covering her eyes. However, he couldn't shield his ears from the piercing, pained shrieks and mournful lamentation of the pride sisters.

"N-nuka, h-he…" Vitani stuttered, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Nuka barely had control over his own limbs. He was so panicked, that he would like to crawl into a meerkat's den and never come out. He was a male in the family, though, and he should be strong. Besides, he knew who would be Msuli's next target.

"Mother," he whispered.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

**Your thoughts on the chapter? Give me a review please! I adore reading your lovely comments.**

About the future of "King in the Outlands":

Due to the sudden and delightful increase in the reviews, my decision to unconditionally terminate the story has been revoked. I plan to **continue writing**, even if it means releasing two chapters a year. The frequency of the updates is up to you, dear readers and your much awaited comments. I have a terrible weakness for your feedback…

**A new rule for Arc 1 (first 13 chapters): As soon as there are 10 reviews on the last chapter, I'll update right away, even if I have to do 3 updates in a row.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

Author Note:

Thank you all, who reviewed, for your fantastic support. When I saw how fast some of you posted your comments, I was astonished. I also cursed loudly, because I realized that I need to speed up my writing in order to provide you with chapters.

Your feedback makes wonders – I regained my lost motivation, developed tons of ideas and I'm in the process of writing them down. Please continue supporting me! (it works)

Sorry for not posting sooner, but I waited for new people to review, but they never did.

.

.

Chapter 10: Savior

.

Nuka knew that Msuli would pursue his mother. After all, Zira was the informal leader, the strongest of the lionesses. Nuka had to save her! He needed to tell her to escape. Nuka shook Vitani.

"Snap out! We need to warn mother." He murmured.

His little sister came to her senses surprisingly fast. When she looked up, there was no senseless panic in her blue eyes, only steel determination.

"Right." She nodded and followed Nuka, as the siblings set off in search for their mother.

Luckily, they knew her favorite resting spots, thus not much time passed until they picked up her scent. Hers and someone else's. Nuka and Vitani exchanged startled gazes, not sure what to make out of this. Clenching their jaws, they ran faster to win the race with Msuli. Like a stampeding herd, they dashed past jagged rocks, sliding along the way, but miraculously keeping their balance. With a grace matching that of a leopard, the cubs landed on all fours in front of Zira.

"Nuka! Vitani!" she exclaimed, clearly surprised to see them at such moment.

Actually, the cubs were equally bamboozled, perhaps even more than she was. Simultaneously, they stared at the tiny dark hairball cuddling to their mother's belly.

"Is that…" Nuka pointed his paw at the small creature. Vitani tiled her head, intrigued.

Zira smiled, stroking the whining newborn cub.

"Your brother." She introduced the little one.

The older cubs were so amazed by the fact that they had a new sibling, that they almost forgot their purpose. However, the longer Nuka stared at his younger brother, the more unsettled he became. The dark pelt of the cub looked suspiciously similar to that male lion, whom he had seen with mother while they were doing that awkward things. Actually, considering that Msuli's pelt was fair, even brighter than mother's…

Vitani gasped sharply. Apparently, she was very smart for her age.

"Msuli!" the siblings exclaimed.

"Mother, you must get up!" Nuka insisted, grabbing Zira's ear with his teeth and pulling at it to get her to move. However, she smacked him. She narrowed her eyes at him and Nuka backed away.

"Something terrible happened." Nuka confessed.

Zira's eyes widened. She stared at her son, as if trying to read his mind, for the cub couldn't cough out a word more. His throat contracted, as he thought of Msuli's wrath and the pained cubs of the female cubs. He hadn't seem a thing, but his imagination filled the gap with gruesome images.

Mother seemed to understand. She nodded solemnly, not asking any questions. Slowly, she got up. Her legs were buckling, for she didn't regain her strength after the labor yet. The newborn cub whined, as she took a hold of him with her teeth. She headed out of the stony hideout, but she wasn't moving as quick as she should have.

"Faster, mom!" Vitani exclaimed, prancing around Zira. She ran ahead, glancing from time to time at her mother, checking if she was following the energetic cub. Suddenly, Zira dropped her youngest cub, and Nuka's fur stood at the back of his neck. Vitani furrowed her brows, confused why did they react in such a weird way. She craned her neck so much, busy looking at her family, that she crashed into a solid wall. It wasn't very hard though. It was firm, true, but softer than most stones and somewhat furry. Moaning, she gazed upon the obstacle.

Instantly, her heart felt, as if it rode up to her throat. She yelped and covered, backpedaling, but fear made her limbs stiff.

"F-father?" she stuttered, crushed by the male's lion merciless stare. He snarled at her, baring his long, sharp teeth. His intimidating mane covered the sun, casting shadow on little Vitani. She crouched backward, wishing she could blend into the rocky surroundings. She plastered her ears flat against her head, shivering uncontrollably.

Nuka instinctively hid behind Zira, as his greatest nightmare was about to come to pass. His breath quickened. What to do? In a moment, Msuli would release his anger upon mother and her cubs. Nuka knew he was supposed to defend her and his siblings, but what could he do with his little, scrawny body? He was like a termite in comparison to his menacing stepfather. Was there no salvation for them? If only Nuka were an adult lion…

The mangy cub gasped, as an idea popped into his mind. A far-fetched one, but it could be their only hope. In his thoughts he said a quick prayer for the Kings of old to watch over mother, Vitani and his newborn brother. Then, he dashed out, leaving his family at Msuli's mercy.

.

Scar huffed, frustrated, when another mouse eluded his lightning fast attack – at least it used to be quick, before the hyenas inflicted the gruesome injuries onto his body. Disheartened, the lion collapsed onto the dirt, mentally firing curses at his former associates and Simba. One day… one day Scar would have his revenge. He just hoped that he wouldn't starve until that moment. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that Nuka was late with his half-rotten provisions.

Thinking of which… Scar's head perked up, as the wind carried a familiar scent – a very particular one reeking of a cub and termites. The corners of the adult lion's lips twisted upward in a pleased smile. It was about the time for his little minion to appear. With a certain dose of difficulty, Scar scrambled himself off the ground, careful not to shift weight on his bad hind leg, for it still hurt immensely. He equipped his mask of a "good uncle" and turned toward Nuka, who ran to him, as though a hungry cheetah was chasing him.

"Ah, Nuka, how wonderful to-," Scar said, but the cub interrupted him rudely.

"Scar!" Nuka exclaimed, breathing hard. The legs under him buckled uncontrollably, betraying that he put all his energy into the race to Scar's den. He launched forward and stared at the adult lion pleadingly. "It's Msuli, he… Mother and…"

Nuka couldn't catch his breath, and Scar couldn't understand his rambling. Comfortingly, he put his paw on the cub's shoulder.

"Slowly, lad. Tell me, what happened." Scar didn't really wish to be burdened with Nuka's family drama, but he had to bear it, at least until his injuries heal completely and he would be no longer dependant on the little termite nest.

Nuka nodded. He drew a shaky breath and held it in, calming down. Afterward, he released the air, but he couldn't stop shaking like a petrified gazelle.

"Scar, my mother is in danger!" He exclaimed. "Msuli is going to kill her and my siblings. Please, you've got to help us! You're an adult; you can take Msuli down."

Scar stiffened. Nuka's expectant, hopeful stare made him really uncomfortable. Was the cub honestly expecting him to challenge another male while he couldn't even catch a lunch? Nuka was out of his mind – perhaps Scar had made some mistakes, some not quite smart decisions too, but he was not suicidal.

"I would, I really would, but…" Scar smiled apologetically. "You see, I'm still badly wounded. I'm afraid…"

"You can do it!" Nuka cut in again. Scar cursed in his mind – the cub seemed to be determined to get his help. For a fleeting moment, the adult lion felt a bit sorry for him. It was just a brief thought which quickly vanished, overshadowed by Scar's instinct of preservation.

"Do you think I don't want to help you?" Scar raised his voice, introducing an emotional flavor into the tone of his voice, matching the fake, caring expression of his green eyes. He winced, demonstratively limping away, emphasizing just how much difficulty he had with a mere task of walking. He sighed heavily and whispered, loud enough for Nuka to hear though. "It pains me that I am not able to save your family, Nuka. It hurts worse than my wounds."

Scar sighed once more, for the sake of the dramatic effect and limped toward his miniscule den. However, Nuka must have been desperate indeed, for he circled the adult and blocked his path. It was laughable, how firmly the skinny sack of bones stood his ground. His crimson eyes burned into Scar.

"Save mother from Msuli." It wasn't a whimpering plea; it sounded almost like an order.

Scar raised his eyebrow, surprised that his little minion was capable of speaking to him in such a tone. As unexpected it was, it made the adult lion feel uneasy – his authority had been just challenged, and no one did that to a king. A former king, actually, but that changed nothing. Instantly, Scar dropped his act of a gentle fatherly figure, letting his true self shine through. His green eyes went cold and no smile rested upon his muzzle, as he lowered his head to glare at Nuka.

"If I try, your dear stepfather would probably kill me, and I can't die just yet." He growled. It was satisfying, how Nuka cowered under his intimidating gaze. However, Scar felt that he lost some of his gift during his exile, for the cub straightened his back far too quickly. He even growled back, although the sound resembled a noise made by a suffocated warthog.

"If you don't come to help mother, I'll tell Msuli that you're staying here." Nuka smirked. For a moment, Scar had am impression, as if he had seen his own reflection in the water. The cub skipped away, making some distance between them. "Msuli won't be happy about it. He will hunt you down."

Scar stared at the smug cub blankly. Had he just been threatened by this mangy little thing? He bared his teeth and roared at Nuka.

"You wouldn't dare," Scar hissed.

"I would!" Nuka exclaimed, prancing around casually, while Scar was getting angrier.

If the cub did what he threatened and had that male chase after him… Scar had no delusions how drastically his chances for survival would dwindle. He wasn't in top form, to put it delicately, and there was no way he could outrun other lions. Scar doubted that he could be any competition for a tortoise in his condition. Even if he did manage to run quickly enough, there was nowhere to go – the Outlands, the Pride Lands and the Elephant Graveyard swarmed with his enemies, and the desert wasn't a desirable destination either. On an off thought, Scar reminded himself to get along with others better. There was only one solution – he had to silence Nuka, preferably permanently.

He crouched and pounced, attempting to pin the cub to the ground and dispose of the threat. Unfortunately, Nuka proved to be at least as agile as mice – lightly, he jumped away, avoiding capture.

"I'm telling Msuli." He announced and slowly jogged toward the center of the Outlands.

Scar's temper flared at such an outrageous betrayal.

"Brat," he murmured and sprinted after Nuka, clumsily dragging his bad leg and hissing from pain from time to time. His target was unnervingly elusive. Every time Scar thought he had the cub in his grasp, he slipped away just barely. The adult lion was intent on catching him though. With an admirable determination he tried to hunt Nuka down, oblivious to the fact that he was being led further into the enemy territory.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Chapter 11 is titled "Showdown". As you may suspect, the excitement will only ride up.

Please, review and force me to release the next chapter really soon.

My faithful reviewers, you guys rock. Please keep being awesome and write me a comment. I anticipate your opinions.

**Readers, who haven't reviewed yet, don't be shy and tell me in the comments what you think about the story. I'll update after I get some reviews from you, the new people.**

**Also, a new rule for Arc 1: "Msuli" (first 13 chapters): As soon as I get 10 reviews from you, I'll update right away! No waiting. **


	11. Chapter 11: Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

Author's Note:

You were so close… only two reviews were missing ;-)

Thanks to all reviewers, the **awesome regulars** and the new ones, like **rawr**. Also, mysterious **Guest**, please think of some nick so that I could thank you properly! Anyway, enjoy one of the last chapters of the arc!

.

.

Chapter 11: Showdown

.

Zira stepped forward, shielding her two young cubs with her body. The newborn wailed loudly and Vitani placed a paw over his muzzle, making her little brother lay silently. Zira looked away from her mate briefly, glancing after Nuka, who had disappeared in the distance. As cowardly as his actions were, he behaved smartly. She would escape as well, but it would be impossible right after giving birth, with two small cubs to look after. Her only option was to take her stand and defend her offspring to the last breath.

Msuli didn't seem to be in a hurry. He sat on a ledge not far from Zira and observed her calmly. He had been scratched – unfortunately, none of his injuries were life-threatening. His far fur was heavily stained with blood. The dark liquid dried in the sun quickly, dying his pelt dark brown. There was too much blood on him for it to had seeped out of his wounds. Suddenly, a horrifying feeling stirred within Zira's heart.

"What did you do?" she asked in a raspy voice.

In response, Msuli gave her an awfully self-satisfied smile, which made her regret she stated the question in the first place. It would have sufficed for an answer, but Zira's mate decided to explain anyway.

"I merely fulfilled my promise." Msuli growled, emphasizing his words by striking the ground with his paw. The powerful blow made the dust fly up. Zira flinched and backed away, pushing her cubs further from her mate. Casually, Msuli made a step forward, dangerously closing the distance between her and him.

In a heartbeat, Zira made her desperate decision. As fast as she could, she spun around and snatched her newborn by the loose skin on the back of his neck. She swooped her son off the ground and dashed out. Zira wasn't really watching where she was going, driven by blind instinct to flee and protect her young. Vitani followed her, barely keeping up.

Msuli narrowed his eyes, visibly irritated by Zira's behavior. Like a playful cub, he paced in place for some time, letting his mate to have a head start until he chased after her. His powerful, monstrously strong muscles allowed him to move a few times quicker than the exhausted female. The ground rumbled every time his heavy paws made the contact with it. Vitani's panicked squeak made him cackle. The cub tripped, and Zira gave her a push, urging to get up.

The male lion was toying with them, presenting Zira with an illusion that they could actually escape – as soon as he was already catching up, he slowed his pace, so that the distance would be more or less even. He didn't even breath quicker, while the frantic race wore Zira out. Her legs felt stiff, paws became incredibly heavy, and Vitani couldn't run anymore.

Msuli's mocking laughter followed them until Zira realized that she wound up near the dam. The river was dry, but an astounding pile of boulders and fallen trees built an obstacle for the water that wasn't there. Scared for her cubs' lives, Zira didn't even slow down – she leapt onto the unstable trunks. Her claws grazed the wood, and the surface beneath her paws rocked.

Simultaneously, a deafening roar echoed across the desolate riverbed. Msuli was done playing and prolonging the hunt. He sped up abruptly, and everything happened so fast afterward. Vitani shrieked, but Zira didn't manage to turned her head back in time, before something snatched her tail. She almost dropped her newborn, when her tail got yanked brutally. Her claws grazed three deep crevices on the trunk.

"You won't get away from me, not ever!" Msuli yelled, dragging her off the dam and into his clutches. Zira fought back, but her strength meant nothing compared to his unadulterated power. As carefully as she could, she put her wailing newborn on the ground and twisted her back to deliver a blow to Msuli. However, her paw never reached its destination. Her head turned, when her mate slapped her across her muzzle.

"Mother!" Vitani called, scrambling herself off the ground. Perhaps it was instinct, maybe it was out of bravery, but she ran toward her mistreated mother and younger brother. Protectively, she shielded him from her father, the way Zira always protected her cubs from aggressors.

Zira yelped, when Msuli tossed her aside. She rolled and almost fell off the rocky edge into the dry riverbed, but she sank her claws into the ground. An unpleasant screech made her ears hurt, but she managed to prevent her fall. She lifted her head in time to see Msuli prowl toward her cubs.

Vitani bared her little teeth and let out a whine which was supposed to be a terrifying growl. She snarled and threatened with her tiny claws, but it took Msuli only one powerful blow to toss her aside. Zira's heart wrenched from horror when she heard her daughter's painful squeal.

Afterward, Msuli stared at a little dark hairball on the ground. Away from his mother, the cub lifted his head, calling her. His eyes were closed yet, he was so helpless. Msuli narrowed his eyes, and Zira could see pure hatred reflect in his cold, blue irises, as he made the connection.

"He's not my son!" He roared, furious.

Msuli lifted his heavy paw, intent on squashing the newborn like a bug. This sight gave Zira a boost. Although beaten and exhausted, she found in herself a whole new reserve of strength to defend her cub. Fast like a cheetah and deadly like a charging cape buffalo, she jumped to her paws and launched herself at Msuli. The lion didn't expect such a fierce attack. Zira crashed into him, and the momentum swept him off his paws.

Together, they tumbled on the ground. Eventually, Zira found herself atop of her mate and she made her move without hesitating. Msuli roared, when her claws tore his nose, barely missing his eyes. She readied herself to inflict another hit, but the male got his act together. Effortlessly, he threw Zira off him and before she could get away, he pinned her down. She struggled and wriggled in his grasp, but his sheer weight made holding her down a cub's play. Growling, Msuli delivered a blow straight to her muzzle to get back for what she had done to her.

Zira twisted her neck at an unbelievable angle. Msuli's paw brushed past the side of her head, and pain flared, as one of his claw pieced her ear. She gritted her teeth. Msuli moved his paw, tearing a chunk of Zira's ear and readied himself to finish her off.

"Leave her alone!" a high-pitched voice called. Zira recognized it instantly, and so did Msuli. He held her pressed to the ground, when he shifted his attention to the mangy, gray cub, who dared to interrupt him.

"Nuka, no," Zira whispered.

Nuka looked like a terrified hyena, but stood his ground nonetheless, facing off Msuli. He looked so pathetically unthreatening, that his mere sight elicited the adult male's rumbling laughter.

"And who is going to stop me? You?" There was much disdain and mockery in Msuli's voice.

"No," Nuka said, staring his stepfather straight in the eye. "Him."

He stepped aside, revealing someone quite unexpected. Zira's eyes widened. On the dam stood a male lion; she had never seen him before. Carrying numerous scars, he looked, as if he was no stranger to battles. Zira only hoped that he had been at a winning side during those scuffles. The stranger's stupefied muzzle expression didn't indicate that he showed up to save the day though.

"Oh my." Carefully, he made a step back, flashing an apologetic smile at Msuli. "It was not my intention to interrupt. My sincere apologies."

Msuli stared him down.

"You're not going anywhere."

.

Scar cursed his own stupidity the moment he set his paw onto the dam. The skinny brat led him into a trap! He arrived just in time to partake in a particularly violent family argument – the adult pair of lions had blood on them and Vitani's pelt was nightmarishly ruffled. Aware that his rear would be ruffled next, Scar made a hasty decision to retreat.

"I said, you're not going anywhere!" The huge male with fair pelt roared. He left the female, he was abusing, and prowled toward the dam.

Quickly, Scar estimated his chances in an event of fight and came to the conclusion that they were non-existent. Even if he were uninjured, in his prime, he would certainly lose. So called Msuli was one bulky lion, a walking heap of muscles, teeth and claws pieced together. Suddenly, his late brother Mufasa seemed to be scrawny and out of shape in comparison. Had this male's ancestors bred with elephants?

Musli set his legs apart, making himself look even more buffed, if only that was possible. Scar couldn't notice the similarity to a mad hippo. The fair lion bared his teeth.

"Who are you?" he growled.

Scar was no fool. He hunched his back in a submissive posture and evoked a polite smile. He was about to talk his way out of this dangerous situation, but, unfortunately, someone introduced him first.

"He's Scar!" Vitani exclaimed, dramatically pointing at the battered lion.

"And he's here to beat you up." Nuka finished.

Scar's eyes widened at the not quite wanted introduction. He let out a nervous, humorless chuckle. _Damn cubs_.

Msuli assumed a fighting stance, as if he thought that his rival needed to be intimidated more. Something in his fierce gaze made Scar feel even more threatened. Clearly, this male took liking in killing.

"He's here to beat me up." Msuli mocked Vitani's words, commenting them with a spurt of unhinged laughter. He surveyed Scar from the tips of his paws to his ears. The disdainful expression on his muzzle betrayed what he made of his potential opponent. Reluctantly, Scar shared his opinion. Msuli growled, showing off his long claws. "Fine, let's fight!"

The logs under Scar's paws shook, as he took a step backward. With his head still down, he made an attempt to wriggle himself out of his certain death.

"I'm afraid that we have a misunderstanding," he said quickly, before the cursed cubs could interrupt. "I was merely passing by. If you would allow it, I will be already on my way."

Scar flashed his most apologetic smile at Msuli. He ignored the eerily familiar condescending looks on Nuka's and Vitani's muzzled. Surely, the two of them learnt faster that he would like. As Scar saw that Msuli wasn't moving to pounce on him and ripped him apart, he took it as a permission to surrender. Before the bulky monster could change his mind, he made his way toward the opposite bank of the empty riverbed, walking backward.

The Kings of Old weren't watching over Scar though. He suspected that it might have do something to do with the incident of him getting rid of Mufasa. It appeared that Scar would escape the fight after all, when Msuli's gaze wandered from the retreating male to the newborn, cowering behind Vitani. The little cub's fur was dark, like Scar's. It didn't take the lion-shaped heap of muscles came to a conclusion, which wasn't fortunate for the former ruler of the Pride Lands.

"You!" Msuli roared accusingly, pointing his paw at Scar. "You're the one my mate cheated one with!"

Scar froze, startled and confused by the ridiculous inculpation.

"Excuse me?" He coughed out.

"You know what I mean!" Msuli yelled. His blue eyes bulged, as if they were about to pop out of the sockets.

"I don't, actually," Scar said. He didn't. His gaze traveled to Msuli's mate. What was her name? Nuka must have told him… Ah, Zira. He glanced at her. Zira lay in the dirt, panting. She was alive, for Scar could see her breathing, but she had no strength to get up. Nonetheless, lately, Scar wasn't intimately involved with any female, much less Msuli's mate. The term "lately" referred to the majority of his adult life, sadly.

"You seduced her, stole her from me!" Msuli kept ranting, shedding more light on crimes, Scar hadn't committed. "You fathered the cub, who was supposed to be my heir!"

Now that was preposterous! Scar's gaze wandered in the direction, Msuli was pointing. Indeed, a newborn cub lay there, guarded by Vitani. The little one looked nothing like Scar. Well, perhaps the color of the pelt matched, but coincident occur every once in a while, don't they?

"I'm not the cub's father. And I haven't laid a paw on your mate, believe me," Scar said, trying to sound sincere and convincing. He didn't even have to lie. Msuli, however, seemed to be blinded by his rage. The built up wrath needed a release and Scar was an easy target. Slowly, he prowled toward the battered rival, stalking him like a prey.

"So you think you can sneak in _my_ lands, seduce _my_ mate and get away with it?" He growled.

Suddenly, Scar realized that the whole time he had been standing in the middle of the dam like a fool. He should have run earlier. Cautiously not to slip, he stepped back.

"You weren't listening to me, I-" Scar struggled to explain, that Msuli was mistaken.

"And now you dare to call me stupid!" The bulky lion yelled, foxing Scar once more.

"No one called you stupid." Scar negotiated. "Let's just calm down and discuss the matter like adults."

"I am an adult!" Msuli roared.

Scar barely refrained himself from rolling his eyes demonstratively. The male before him was so dense, that his former hyena associates now seemed like geniuses. At least they had some control over their tempers, a trait Msuli obviously lacked.

"Of course you are." Scar thought himself to be a smooth-talker and a fine diplomat, but his ability waned when faced with such an idiot.

"Don't mock me!" Msuli roared.

Scar sighed. He run out of energy to talk some sense into this brainless brute. As he understood that reasoning wouldn't save his precious skin, he went for the only other option that was still available for him. Scar spun around, moving as fast as his battered body allowed. Like a spooked wildebeest, he dashed out to flee the danger. He heard a short, yet threatening growl, when Msuli launched himself to chase him.

.

.

.

Author Note:

So, what do you think of this showdown? Please review and make me update early, for the final fight will continue in Chapter 12! It will be brutal, I assure you.

**I remind you of a rule in Arc 1: "Msuli" (first 13 chapters): As soon as I get 10 reviews from you, I'll update right away! No waiting. **


	12. Chapter 12: Demise

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

Author's Note:

I'd like to thank all marvelous reviewers: **almondbutter**, **Keep Calm and Join Team Loki**, **Zoe**, **ThatTexasKid**, **The Lion King**, **OMAC001**, **Vaykay**, **Mysterious Guest** and **raowr**. Your amazing support works wonders – not so long ago I wanted to abandon the story and now I'm writing like crazy to entertain you.

Please keep pampering me with your reviews and enjoy!

.

.

Chapter 12: Demise

.

Scar was almost at the rocky edge of the riverbed, when Msuli landed on the logs building the dam. His massive body was too much for the fragile construction to handle. The trunks buckled; some of them rolled down and crashed on the rocky ground into tiny pieces. Scar slipped, when the log under his paws was about to join the others at the bottom of the riverbed. His claws grazed the wood, as he desperately struggled to keep his balance.

The log separated from the dam and fell into the abyss. Scar kicked as hard as he could, leaping for safety. His bad leg made the jump go awry though. With his front paws, he snatched another trunk, frantically striving to pull himself up. The attempt to use his hind legs was miserable, to say the least, and only his sheer fear of death gave him enough strength to crawl back onto the dam.

He eluded death, for now, but he didn't escape his impending doom. Balancing on the rocky logs, Msuli was creeping closer with murderous intent lighting his eyes. Scar gulped and glanced at his destination – the safe side of the riverbed wasn't easily accessible anymore. The logs that linked it to the rest of the dam fell down, leaving a gaping chuckhole in the wooden barrier. It would take him quite a climb to get there.

Msuli growled, approaching. Suddenly, the perspective of nearly suicidal climb up the unstable logs became very appealing to Scar. Not wasting any time, he ran to crawl up.

"Coward!" Msuli yelled after him. Suddenly, he slipped, but it would be far too marvelous to have him experience an accident. No, he regained balance quickly and leapt to another shaky log much closer to Scar. The distance between the two was diminishing dramatically.

"Not good," Scar muttered under his breath, working his way up. He had a plan in mind, but he needed to be already on a safe, immobile surface.

"You won't escape me, you mangy bastard!" Msuli roared.

His powerful muscles rippled under his blood-covered skin, as he prepared himself for a leap. He sent another avalanche of logs when he jumped. Scar glanced over his shoulder and instantly blind panic overtook him – Msuli's single leap accounted for three of his. The big oaf climbed fast like a monkey, despite his mass. Scar might have overestimated the advantage of his lighter weight.

Suddenly, Scar felt sharp pain, what almost made him lose his grip on the logs. Msuli's claw grazed his hind leg. He pulled the limb up right away, so that the giant wouldn't drag him down. A stream of blood leaked out, dripping on his pursuer. Msuli let out a triumphant cry, for the first blood was in his favor. If Scar didn't hurry, the rest of his precious crimson liquid would be spilled as well.

Fighting for his miserable life, Scar climbed up relentlessly. His strength was gradually leaving him; his legs shook and his grip was unsteady. The logs underneath him wobbled, and he was unable to jump agilely; he was too exhausted for that. Only his preservation instinct and sheer willpower allowed him to keep working his way to safety.

"I've got you!" Msuli exclaimed, reaching out with his paw.

Simultaneously, Scar felt long claws pierce into the flesh of his bad hind leg. He howled from pain. The claws went in deeply, tearing the skin and muscle effortlessly until they hit the bone. Then, Msuli pulled.

Scar's howl echoed across the empty riverbed. Msuli's pleased cackle emphasized his victory, right before he yanked his opponent's leg, brutally dragging him down. Scar clenched his jaws and sunk his claws deeper into the log, he was holding onto. They carved deep crevices, as he was slipping down. Simultaneously, his hind leg was being ripped apart. He could feel Msuli separate his flesh from bone. Scar's vision blurred from unbearable aching. A gasp-like sound escaped his throat, and he let go of the trunk, limply falling.

Msuli laughed harder, seeing his rival surrender. However, his joyful cackle quickly became silenced, as he realized that Scar was falling right atop his head. He let go of his leg and tried to save himself, by jumping out of the way. Maybe if he hadn't been so busy laughing earlier, he would have managed to dodge. Scar landed squarely on his back, knocking him off the log, he was standing on.

Frantic to prevent the lethal fall, Scar desperately clawed at everything that was within his reach – the elements of the dam, Msuli. The oaf roared from pain, when he clutched at his rear, pulling him further down. The dam started to fall apart – the scuffle set the makeshift construction off balance. Logs got loose and rolled from the top, flying past Msuli and Scar, missing them just barely. Both lions struggled to survive, temporarily forgetting the fight. They attempted to hold on, but it was harder than it looked.

Scar dodged a log, by swinging the other way, but he rammed into Msuli. The bigger male tried to deliver a blow, while getting himself to the safety. He didn't hit his aim, but his paw got tangled in Scar's black mane. A split moment later, the rotten trunk beneath his legs crumbled, and he fell, taking his enemy with him.

The way down was frantic and painful. Scar strived to slow down the fall, but his claws only grazed the surface of the logs. To make the matters worse, the skin of his neck hurt like hell, for Msuli must have pulled clumps of hair while trying to free his paw. Scar's body got hit by the dam, then it crashed into Msuli and afterward the logs inflicted more injuries.

Finally, the fall came to an abrupt end, as both lions landed on the bottom of the riverbed. Suddenly, everything stopped spinning and all the blows weren't coming anymore. Scar was panting, barely believing that he was still alive. His head was spinning and he felt a little confused. The sound of logs crashing onto the ground beside him was muffled; he didn't even register that he was in a danger of being crushed by one of those.

Shocked, he stood on all four. The riverbed was strangely soft for a stone surface. Slowly, he looked down. And he wished he hadn't done so. Naturally, given Scar's fabulous luck, ha landed atop Msuli. Having the foe acting like a cushion was perhaps comfortable, but it would only increase his wrath. Msuli lay on his back, with his paws in the air. His head was turned to the side, eyes half closed. For a brief moment, Scar hoped that he had broken his spine. However, his wishes were dashed, when Msuli drew a deep breath and stared straight at the thinner lion. His glare was dripping with malice and uncontrolled wrath.

"Oh." Scar jumped off his opponent. As soon as he set his paws on the ground, though, he regretted such an abrupt movement. All his bones hurt, his muscles gave him a hard time too. He sucked in a shaky breath, barely able to move a limb. Meanwhile, the groan from behind his back signaled that Msuli was scrambling to his paws and readying to beat the life out of him. Tense, Scar glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Just wait," Msuli moaned and turned onto his side. He grunted, forcing himself to get back on his paws. As he was in the middle of it, Scar spotted something that made his eyes widen in terror. A large chunk of wood stuck out of Msuli's back. Probably, he had his lung pierced, and yet he somehow lived. What was more unnerving, he looked much more mobile than Scar, and he didn't have a sharp object embedded in his flesh. Was this lion a monster?

As though confirming Scar's fears, Msuli broke into maniacal laughter. He cackled, as if there was no tomorrow. Bloody foam dripped from his muzzle, but that didn't seem to bother him. He set his crazed eyes on his target and charged like a vengeful rhino. Scar yelped, leaping to get himself off Msuli's way. He moved clumsily, on three limbs - his wounded leg dragged behind like a piece of meat. Predictably enough, Msuli managed to ram into it and Scar found himself pulled into a whirlwind of fight.

Both males rolled in the dirt, roaring at each other and clawing. Scar put all he had into this battle. Unable to break loose and flee, he slashed his opponent and tried to sink his teeth in his throat. The fight dragged on. A blow followed a nasty kick. Scar managed to carve three claw marks on Msuli's front leg, but the bigger lion bit into his shoulder. The dry dirt flew into the air, obscuring the visibility. The soil beneath the battling males became damp with their blood.

At one point, Scar came on top, but Msuli instantly tossed him aside and pinned him to the ground. As soon as their eyes met, Scar knew that it was the end. Msuli realized it too, for he smiled contently. The ruthless bastard he was, he refused to shorten his foe's suffering and snap his neck.

"You will pray to the Kings of Past for your death," Msuli whispered ominously.

Scar gulped. He wasn't in exactly good terms with the Kings of Past. Thus, he feared that his agony would last much longer than he would like. Msuli kept his word. He pressed his paw against the spot, where he had bitten Scar and intently sank his claws deep into the open wound. He grinned sadistically, as Scar gritted his teeth in pain and thrashed in his firm grip. Msuli scowled, apparently not satisfied enough with the torture. He twisted his paw and jerked, as if he wanted to flay his victim. Scar let out a high-pitched howl.

He flailed with his paws, but he was too weak to defend himself. The writhing pain made his body feel like it was on fire. Msuli's cackle started fading away, and so did his nasty muzzle, as Scar's vision started to fail him. The movements of his limbs stilled; he gave up. The excruciating ache slowly morphed into dull sensation. Scar's eyelids felt heavy. It was truly the end.

The defeated lion briefly regained his consciousness the moment, when the pressure of Msuli's paws intensified abruptly. Scar felt something warm and wet drip on his body. blinked, struggling to comprehend what was happening. Both he and Msuli turned their gazes to stare at the larger male's chest. A bloodied, sharp fragment of wood was protruding from his chest.

"What?" Msuli muttered in a coarse voice, startled.

Afterward, the pressure lessened, and Scar found out what was causing it in the first place – who, to be exact. The female with the ripped ear agilely jumped off Msuli's back. Her mate lifted his head, snarling at her. His legs bucked uncontrollably.

"That's for my pride!" she cried fiercely. Not wasting any time, she encircled Msuli and leapt at him, aiming for his side. She caught him by surprise and managed to knock him off Scar. After landing atop of her opponent, she took another leap and doubled back. "And that's for me!"

Scar lifted his head just in time to see Zira dance around Msuli. She skipped, jumping onto her back. With admirable determination, she clasped her jaws on the wood fragment sticking from his back. Scar winced, when she put all her strength in pulling it out. It was a scene to behold. As soon as the wood had been removed, the dam preventing Msuli from bleeding out broke. A stream of crimson liquid gushed up, bathing Zira's muzzle.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Thanks for reading, my dear muffins. The last chapter of the 1st arc is titled "Leader" and it will be wrapping up the first part of the story – kind of like the first season. As for the future arcs, I'm waiting for your opinions and reviews. Tell me if you enjoyed the story and whether you want it to continue.

Once again, thanks a lot for reviewing. If you haven't reviewed yet, you could start now! I'd love to see new nicks among the reviewers.

**Remember, if I get 10 wonderful reviews from you, I'll post the last chapter of the arc right away. **


	13. Chapter 13: Leader

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

Author's Note:

I wish to thank you, great reviewers, from the bottom of my heart. Your lovely comments never fail to make my day better! Your feedback helped me reach the right decision about the future of this story (if not for you, it would be doomed).

Now, everyone, are you ready for the final chapter of the arc? Enjoy!

.

.

Chapter 13: Leader

.

The last moments of Msuli were far from glorious. There was no mighty roar, no epic drama. He simply let out a miserable, strangled whine and collapsed into the dirt. A few agonic contractions of his leg muscles and he was nothing but food for vultures.

Zira sighed, plopping onto her backside. She wiped the blood off her muzzle with her paw and smiled. The lioness was relieved. No, more than that – she must have felt genuine happiness. While she was smiling, her crimson eyes met Scar's gaze. He felt obliged to say something, but she was the first to speak.

"Thanks for distracting him," Zira said.

Scar groaned. He tried to stand up, but it proved to be a challenging task. He felt as fabulous as the day Simba robbed him of his throne.

"The pleasure is all mine," Scar replied sarcastically, wincing, when he saw the gaping wound on his shoulder. He stood up eventually, although it wasn't easy to balance on the two of his limbs, that happened to be still uninjured.

Scar was about to turn his back on Zira and head to his excuse of a den to lick his wounds. He had the chance to take no more than two steps when another threat emerged. The choir of low growls rumbled like a thunder, descending on the dried riverbed. The mere sound made the fur on his back stand. It wasn't a single lion – it was a hole pride. Dreading to take in the sight, Scar looked back.

Five… no, six lionesses were rushing down, agilely jumping off the ledges. Their lean build indicated that they were the Outlanders, just like Zira. Scowling and baring their teeth, they looked all but friendly. They were out for vengeance.

"Zira!" The lioness leading the assault cried.

"Hodari." Zira stepped forward to greet her pride sisters. "What happened?"

The lionesses didn't reply her right away. It appeared, as if Zira and Scar were invisible for them. Their gazes were locked on Msuli's corpse. Not even slowing down or ensuring that he was dead, they launched themselves at him. Scar arched his eyebrow, witnessing how the lionesses attacked the carcass. Straps of pelt flew in the air, together with clumps of the fair mane. The pride sisters clawed at Msuli's body, tearing the flesh off his bones, plucking out his eyes and slashing his muzzle, so that he didn't resemble a lion anymore. Scar thought that Msuli wasn't quite adored in his pride.

The whole time, Zira calmly observed how her fellow lionesses defiled the corpse of her mate. She didn't look away nor show any sign of emotion aside relief. There was no regret, no sadness… Msuli wasn't worthy of her tears.

Finally, the lionesses stepped aside, revealing what was left of Msuli. White bones stuck through the bloody heap and pelt pained red. Scar felt a shiver go down his spine, as he took in the gruesome sight. He couldn't help but wonder, whether he could have looked exactly like Msuli, had he not managed to escape the hyenas that faithful night.

The lioness named Hodari wiped her bloody paws, smearing the ground in front of her. She approached Zira.

"He killed our cubs," she said quietly.

Zira's eyes widened, as the shocking tidings hit her.

"All of them?" she asked sharply.

Hodari averted her gaze. A single tear dropped from her eye.

Zira didn't comfort her. Instead, she prowled to what was left of Msuli's body. The lionesses stepped aside, staring at her, confused. Zira's steps were firm and proud, even though she was swaying from exhaustion. Scar barely refrained himself from expressing his distaste, when she started digging in the bloody hip. The pelt on her legs got dyed crimson all the way up to her shoulders, as she frantically searched for something. Then, with one swift movement, she pulled it out and showed to her pride sisters. It was Msuli's heart.

"He made us suffer, but it's over now!" Zira dropped the heart on the ground before her. She stomped onto it, squishing it. "From this day forward, I will let no male trample on our pride!"

The lionesses of the Outlander pride howled, saluting Zira. Msuli's horridly defiled corpse made a gruesome background for the acclamation of the new leader. Suddenly, Scar felt redundant there and he attempted to discreetly leave the scene. His bad luck strived to capture him though – the attention of the lionesses turned to him now.

"Were you the one who challenged Msuli?" Hodari demanded. The rest of the pride sisters exchanged concerned glances.

"Technically yes," Scar said. The lionesses' response came instantly. They flattened their ears against their heads and went tense. Their behavior gave the male a hint what to tell them next. He sighed. "I'm afraid I can't take the whole credit for his demise, though."

"I was the one to kill Msuli!" Zira growled. With one graceful leap she closed the distance between her and Scar.

"But, Zira…" Hodari scratched her head. "The old laws state, if a male challenges the leader and the leader dies, he should become his successor."

"After my dead body!" Zira yelled, glaring at Scar fiercely.

He made a step back, but the lionesses encircled him, cutting off escape routes. The perspective of having Zira tear him to shreds wasn't very optimistic. The whole situation seemed to be like a repeating pattern.

"I won't have another male harm my pride ever again!" She hissed furiously. "If you want to be a leader, you will have to fight me!"

_Again? _Scar was fed up with the constant violence around him. Everyone wanted nothing but battle him. From his experience he learnt already that such way of resolving conflicts didn't quite work for him.

"Fight you?" Scar let out a light laugher, what made the lionesses scowl. Limping, he prowled forward, so that he would be close to Zira, very close. She tensed, but he didn't attack her. Instead, he used the only other weapon he knew – words. "I could never strike such a beauty."

Zira's jaw dropped and she forgot about acting in an intimidating way in a heartbeat. Her pride sisters looked confused as well, and that was what Scar was aiming for. It took Zira a moment to shake off the initial surprise. She backpedaled, making some distance between them.

"What are you blabbering about?" Zira asked harshly. It was amusing, how abashed she was. She narrowed her eyes at Scar. "Don't you want to become the leader of this pride?"

It sounded like a temping idea. However, Scar was well aware that he wouldn't succeed in capturing a managerial position here, in the Outlands. Not by force, that was.

"Me? A leader?" Scar shook his head. Once again, he strolled closer to Zira. He did it slowly, so that he wouldn't spook her. "I believe that this pride already has its leader. A strong, fierce, magnificent leader."

Zira didn't even scowl, when he placed his paw on her shoulder, expressing more familiarity than he should have.

"And very charming too," Scar added, purring into Zira's ear. She flinched, and he smirked, when she pulled back, as if he was a poisonous snake.

"We should kill him, just in case." One of the younger lionesses expressed her opinion.

Perhaps Scar should have been worried about such potentially deadly plans, but he felt fairly safe. His piercing stare was set on Zira, as if he was trying to develop mind control and hijack her free will. What was splendid, was the fact that it worked.

"No," Zira said with conviction. "If not for him, Msuli wouldn't be dead now. I owe him my life and the lives of my cubs."

Scar did his best to channel humility. He lowered his head in a submissive bow.

"Any upstanding lion would do the same." Scar assured Zira.

The lionesses weren't so tense anymore, as he showed that he was not a quarrelsome, violent rogue. The chivalrous demeanor fooled them so easily… Zira rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You can stay in the Outlands until your wounds heal." She decided. Then, she lowered her voice, as if she was going to ask him an intimate question. "How should we call you?"

"Scar." He replied, and Zira didn't comment on his nickname. After all, it fitted him better than ever before.

"My name is-" the leading female begun, but Scar interrupted her.

"Zira." He flashed her a seductive smile. Additionally, he wriggled his eyebrows. "A strong name for a strong lioness."

"You can come along," Zira said, as if she hadn't heard Scar's last comment. Hastily, she stalked away. Perhaps she was eager to elude his irresistible charm.

Nonetheless, Scar's plan worked and everything turned out dandy, except for the fresh wounds. Actually, the blood steadily seeping out of his body started to take its toll on him. Everything around darkened, as if it was dusk already. It was noon though. Yet the surroundings went pitch black. He heard the lionesses, but their calling was distant, like they were on the other side, whatever that meant. The next thing he knew, was the loss of feeling in his limbs, right before his mind surrendered as well.

.

Zira lay on the central ledge in the termite mound, on the place previously occupied by Msuli. The tiny bodies of cubs had been removed and buried with honors, but the stench of their blood lingered in the air. It reminded Zira of her pride's sacrifice and of the price they had to pay for their freedom.

Nuka and Vitani napped nearby, exhausted by the stress of the day, their mother claimed the leadership. The newborn stirred in her paws, cuddling closer to her. Zira smiled, cradling her adorable son. He awoke, quietly wailing until she stroke his head lovingly. She wanted to call out his name, but she realized that she hadn't given him one yet.

What would be a name worthy of a strong, fearsome leader? One who would protect his pride no matter what? An image drifted to her mind – a vision of an admirable role model, without whom her little son wouldn't be among living anymore. Zira found the right name. She lowered her head to whisper:

"Kovu."

It meant "Scar."

.

.

.

Author's Note:

That was it, the ending of the first arc (it's like a first season of series). Please give me your feedback write in the comments what you liked, what could have been better and what are your predictions for the plot line.

As for the future of the story, I will continue it, although I'm not sure how often I will update. That will depend on various factors, but mostly on your reviews. If there will be a big demand, I won't keep you waiting for too long. Thus, send me your comments and tell me if you want to read the rest of the story!


	14. Chapter 14: Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

Author's Note:

Here it is – the first chapter of arc 2: "Zira." We're in for some character development, Scar in trouble (why am I not surprised) and we'll encounter even more characters of the Lion King universe. Strap in and ready yourself for another arc!

.

.

Chapter 14: Identity

Zira rocked little Kovu in her paws, lulling him to sleep. She rejoiced, hearing his even breathing, as he slipped into slumber. He was such an adorable little thing and big, for a newborn cub.

"Zira." Hodari called her quietly, careful not to wake the leader's offspring. "Can we talk?"

Zira nodded. Delicately, she grabbed Kovu and placed him beside Vitani. Afterward, she stood up and followed Hodari. The elder of the females lead her toward a small caver within the termite mound, where the lionesses had stashed Scar. Guarded by two pride sisters, he lay motionless with his legs splayed. He hadn't regained consciousness yet, but his wounds were healing, what was quite miraculous.

"His will to live is strong," Hodari said. "Zira, I'm not sure if we should let him recuperate."

"What do you mean?" Zira asked sharply. Hodari averted her gaze, but the leader had an idea what her pride sister suggested. "I happen to be in his debt and I want it wiped out. I can't do that if I snap his neck while he's asleep!"

"It's not about your honor, it's about the pride's safety!" Hodari exclaimed, drawing the attention of the two other lionesses in the mound. She pointed at Scar dramatically. "Do we even know who he is?"

Zira huffed, not liking the patronizing tone, Hodari used with her.

"He's just a stray without a pride. He poses no threat." Zira repeated what Nuka had told her, when she had squeezed the whole truth out of her cubs.

"What if he's not who he says he is?" Hodari questioned.

Zira narrowed her eyes at the older lioness.

"Like?" She made an impatient gesture, hurrying Hodari to spit it out. The pride sisters crept closer, listening to their conversation with interest. Hodari scratched her front leg before answering.

"I don't know. Maybe he does have a pride and once he's healed, he'll bring them here." Hodari suggested.

"Nonsense." Zira dismissed her concerns. "We have more important worries than a harmless cripple. We should focus on hunting right now."

"Nukta and Kuruka are on it." Hodari informed, and Zira nodded.

"Great," she said. "Now-"

"Let go off me, you treacherous Outlanders!" a pretentious voice called.

Zira and Hodari turned their attention to the newest guest in the termite mound. The two lionesses guarding Scar did that as well. Even the cubs woke up, looking around in confusion. Nukta and Kuruka returned from the hunt early, for they brought the prey. Their victim was currently struggling in Nukta's grasp, fighting for life. Blue feathers flew from his wings, making Kuruka sneeze.

"Achoo!" She wiped her nose with her paw. "I thought he was dead."

Nukta mumbled something in response, but her words were hard to understand, since she carried the captured bird in her mouth. As soon as Zira spotted an ugly, oversized beak, she knew what was for the lunch today.

"Just kill this noisy hornbill." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait!" the bird exclaimed desperately. "I want to speak with your leader!"

Zira arched her eyebrow, amused by the hornbill's request. He should know better; all the begging in the world wouldn't save his life. Eying him predatorily, she strolled closer. Subconsciously, she licked her lips, what made the bird shudder and gulp. She grinned, seeing how he trembled before her.

"I'm listening," she said in a low, yet threatening tone. Abruptly, she dashed at the hornbill, making him squeak from fright. His wing smacked Nukta in the eye and his ridiculous beak dangled comically. He stared at Zira with that little eyes of his. He looked around, eventually focusing on her.

"The leader is not home?" He asked.

"I'm the leader!" Zira growled, displaying her sharp teeth.

The hornbill cowered, hiding his head behind his wing, as if it could shield him.

"Well, any last words before I eat you?" Casually, Zira scratched the stony flooring, making an unpleasant, high-pitched noise. Everyone winced, and the bird peeked from behind his wing. He stared at Zira for a while, before he made an awkward movement. It was supposed to be a courteous bow, probably.

"It would be a waste to eat me, Your Majesty. I'm afraid I'm so tough and gamey. You wouldn't want such a mediocre meal. My services, on the other hand, are of an excellent quality. I'd be honored to provide them to you in exchange for sparing my life." Finally, the bird finished his monologue. Good, Zira got bored already.

"I'd we eat him," Kuruka said. Zira snarled at her, and the younger female backpedaled, submissively holding her head low.

"I doubt you could be of any use to me." Zira snorted, scrutinizing the little hornbill.

"My name is Zazu and I happen to be a very capable majordomo. I possess a great deal of working experience under no less than three kings of the Pride Rock." The bird advertised himself.

"Pride Rock?" Zira asked sharply, recognizing the despised name. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at Zazu. Her paw shot up to grip the hornbill by his throat. Nukta released him immediately, handing him over to her leader. Zira squeezed his neck. "Did you say: Pride Rock?"

Zazu gulped, having realized his mistake. Zira didn't care for a majordomo; she needed herself and her huntresses. Whiney lackeys were for fancy, pompous bastards from the Pride Lands.

"Don't kill me!" Zazu shrieked.

His high-pitched cry echoed across the termite mound. It was so loud, that it made the termites pause their dull work and stare blankly at the commotion. Even Scar, previously sleeping so soundly that nothing could wake him up, started coming to. He stirred and put his paw over his ear.

"Shut up, Zazu," he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

Afterward, the real havoc began. The lionesses stared at Scar in confusion, while Zazu gasped, expressing his shock. He craned his neck, what was difficult with Zira's paw clasped around it. Nevertheless, he must have discerned the male lion lying in his little cavern.

"Scar?" he asked, disbelief ringing in his voice. "You're alive?"

Scar groaned. It took him a while to awaken, but finally, he lifted his head. He rubbed his eyes with his paw and stared at the hornbill in Zira's grasp, accompanied by three more lionesses of her pride and the cubs. At first, Scar's eyes were hazy, as if he didn't manage to shake the slumber off yet. However, his brain kick started at last.

"Oh." That was his only commentary to the situation.

Zazu, on the other hand, was far more agitated. He yelped, staring at the male lion. His wings flailed wildly, making the dust rise from the ground. He opened his beak and closed, but no words escaped his throat. Zazu's startled eyes were bulging, as if they were about to pop out of the eye sockets.

"We thought the hyenas got you!" He coughed out.

Scar didn't answer. He clasped his jaws shut, and Zira could see a jaw muscle pulsing under his skin. Even though he was silent, his glare was all but neutral. He looked like he wanted to murder Zazu in the most brutal way possible.

Zira furrowed her brows, thinking that something was definitely not right here. She turned to the hornbill and shook him unceremoniously.

"Do you know each other?" She demanded.

"No." Scar answered quickly. Too quickly for it not to be suspicious.

"Yes, we do." Zazu narrowed his eyes and craned his neck, so that his vituperative glare would be more effective. Suddenly, he didn't seem so frightened anymore, even though he was still on Zira's menu. Condescendingly, he pointed his wing at the male lion. "Murderer! You killed Mufasa!"

"I have no idea what are you talking about," Scar said smoothly.

The lionesses exchanged buffaloed glances. Zira arched her eyebrow, as she witnessed the suddenly interesting drama.

"How could you Scar?" Zazu's voice trembled from emotion. "He was your brother!"

Zira stiffened. _Wait, what? _Instinctively, she crouched. Her muscles became tense, as she readied her body to pounce if needed. She gave Scar a suspecting look.

The male lion burst in a melodic, jovial laughter. It sounded somewhat empty though – as though there was no real amusement to back it up. Zira realized swiftly, why Scar's laughter seemed so unnatural – only his muzzle was smiling. His green eyes remained dead serious and fixed on Zazu.

"Brother?" Scar tilted his head and furrowed his brows, as if he was thinking about something intensely. Afterward, he shrugged. "I can't recall me ever having a brother."

Zazu opened his oversized yellow beak to probably shriek at the male lion, but suddenly a sly look flickered through his eyes. He folded his splayed wings and proudly pushed his chest forward, calm and composed, in spite of Zira having a strangle hold on him.

"If you can't remember your own brother, maybe the name Simba will ring a bell," Zazu said.

Instantly, Scar stiffened. Zira couldn't quite tell if he was conscious of this, but he crouched, assuming the position of a hunter about to stalk his prey. His long claws dug into the ground beneath his paws.

"Still nothing, I'm afraid." Scar replied.

"Simba sure remembers you. He won't forget his father's murderer." Perhaps if the hornbill hadn't been such a little, harmless creature, it would have been a viable threat.

Nonetheless, the Outlanders began lose their patience. Moving soundlessly like ghosts, Zira's pride mates surrounded Scar, just in case. Nukta and Kuruka, the youngest and most agile of the huntresses, snuck away and took positions on the ledge above. They were in perfect spot to fall from above and strike a potential danger down. Zira decided it was the high time to clarify some things.

"You." Mercilessly, she shook Zazu, under his light bones rattled. "Who's this Simba, you keep talking about?"

"Simba is the King of the Pride Lands." The hornbill recited. Zira huffed – as an Outlander, she shared a nearly hereditary hatred for the Pride Landers. The two prides had always harbored a certain grade of animosity ever since the great war that took place generations ago. Zazu, however, failed to notice the grimace on her muzzle and continued blabbering. "Not long ago, he returned to claimed the throne after the pathetic pretender robbed him of it."

Scar's muscles began contracting, as he literally shook from anger. All lionesses glanced at Zira, awaiting orders, but she gave them no sign.

"Just so we are clear, Simba, as the King's son, is the rightful ruler of Pride Rock." Zazu rephrased. Zira smirked inwardly. Of course, the bird would still get eaten by her, but he was entertaining.

Scar, taunted by Zazu, couldn't hold his tongue behind his teeth any longer.

"I am the rightful king!" Suddenly, Scar yelled. His voice echoed across the silent termite mound. Nearly instantly, he realized that his outburst gained him the attention of every predator in the den. The grim lionesses closed on him. Instinctively, he took a step back, but warning growls of two pride sisters situated above him made Scar freeze.

"Nuka!" Zira called sharply.

Her oldest cub yelped and jumped at the sound of her voice like a spooked gazelle calf. Hastily, he skipped to her, hunching his back.

"Yes, mother?" Nuka looked at her with his usual eagerness to please her. If Zira asked him to roll in elephant dung, he would surely do it. As foolish as it was, it was kind of adorable to have such an obedient cub.

"Hold the bird." Zira smiled slightly, handing Zazu to her son.

Nuka nodded and pounced on the hornbill, pinning him to the ground. The bird waved his wings and wriggled, but the cub could hold him with no problem. Now that Zazu was no longer in her hold, Zira could turn her attention to the situation at hand.

Scar stared at her and saw the fierce, unforgiving leader, who was not to be trifled with. She expected him to try to talk his way out of it, but he must have known that she had the upper paw. The corners of her mouth twisted upward deviously.

"Attack!" Zira commanded.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Told ya, Scar's in trouble again. Now, review, please. Even a one-line comment is precious for me. My precious…


	15. Chapter 15: Simba

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

Author's Note:

One hundred reviews! Thank You all for the wonderful comments and support. They really motivate me to keep writing this story. Have a virtual cupcake!

.

.

Chapter 15: Simba

.

Zazu struggled with his mangy captor, whacking the cub with his wings. The light feathery limbs did little damage to the young lion, but at least they distracted him. Suddenly, Nuka sneezed, and loosened his hold on the hornbill a little. That was what Zazu was waiting for. He would not end in a birdie boiler ever again, or in a lion's mouth. With a ferociousness, he hadn't expected of himself, he hit Nuka with his beak squarely on the forehead.

"Ouch!" The cub whined, taking one of his paws from Zazu to press it against the developing bruise. Afterward, the royal majordomo whacked him again, and then three more times. The cub began waving his paws, trying to catch the hornbill's beak. It was a mistake, a young lion would regret later. After one final hit, Zazu sneaked away from his hold and spread his wings.

"Catch him, Nuka!" called a little cub with fair pelt and a tuft atop her head.

Nuka pounced desperately, but Zazu managed to slip away. He batted his still stiff wings, as if his life depended on it. Actually, it did, so he put all his strength to fly higher. He was able only to make leaps though – those Outlander lionesses had ruffled his feathers. Zazu fixed his gaze on the gaping hole and the sunrays shining through, heading there. Nuka and the other cub broke into the crazy chase, climbing the steep walls of the termite mound. The male cub wasn't that fast, but his much smaller sibling dared past him, agile like a leopard. Zazu glanced over his shoulder and yelped, noticing the tiny predator heading straight for him with teeth bared.

"Mine!" The cub exclaimed joyfully, pouncing expertly.

In the exact same moment, Zazu's wings started working properly and he dashed out, speeding through the hole in the mound's ceiling. The small claws grazed his tail, plucking several feathers out. That made his flight unstable.

"Whoa!" Zazu shrieked in an unprofessional manner, as he unwillingly performed a barrel. His brain felt, like it bounced off the inside of his skull violently. Finally, he managed to straighten his flight and sighed with relief, as the air rushed past him, carrying him home. Zazu batted his aching wings, setting course for Pride Rock.

The pointy silhouette of the royal seat loomed before Zazu, as he sailed home. The Pride Lands looked astounding from above. The once grim shadow land was flourishing once more. With the lush grasslands and rivers filled with water, the herds returned. Zazu could see the enormous migration of wildebeests cross the river, chased by crocodiles and some of the lionesses. The zebras galloped across the plains and the gazelles feasted on the grass. Even tall giraffes were here, as well as massive elephants.

Zazu lowered his flight and circled the Pride Rock, preparing to land. Outside, lay Sarabi and Serafina. Both lionesses were talking quietly, serious and concerned. When she noticed him, the former queen stood up and strolled to greet him, refined and elegant as always.

"Zazu, where have you been?" Sarabi asked.

Zazu plopped onto the rock, panting heavily. He folded his stiff wings.

"I need to see his majesty." The majordomo breathed out.

Sarabi stared at him for a while. She nodded, not even asking what made Zazu's legs buckle – she knew him well enough.

"Simba is inside." The former queen stepped aside, pointing her paw at the royal den.

Zazu nodded. He was reluctant to march inside right away though; it would be rude and insensitive in such a dire time. Spreading his wings, he leapt closer to Sarabi.

"How are the majesties holding up?" he whispered with worry.

Sarabi sighed quietly and averted her gaze.

"They will get in terms with it eventually. I did," Sarabi said.

Zazu nodded, acknowledging her words. He took a deep breath and strolled into the den, walking like duck. The sunrays didn't reach to the far ends of the cavern, where the royal pair sat. Zazu felt like an intruder, disturbing in the most intimate moment.

Simba and Nala were pressed tightly against each other. Nala's head was hidden in her mate's mane, and her body was shivering. Simba's eyes were squeezed shut, but a pained grimace distorted his muzzle. Zazu coughed out, letting them know that he arrived. When Simba opened his eyes, the majordomo saw that they were bloodshot.

"Not now, Zazu," Simba muttered. It was striking, how tired his voice sounded.

"Sire, it's important for the safety of the Pride Lands!" Zazu exclaimed, emphasizing the bad tidings by spreading his wings.

Even in such difficult time, Simba knew his responsibility, like his father Mufasa. He stepped away from Nala, turning his full attention to his majordomo. The queen's eyes were bloodshot like her mate's, and her muzzle wet from tears. Hastily, she wiped them with her paw.

"Is it the hyenas, Zazu?" Simba asked.

The hornbill gulped.

"Worse, sire." He took a deep breath, before conveying the bad news. "It's Scar, he's alive."

Simba and Nala stiffened. They exchanged baffled glances, clearly not believing Zazu's testimony.

"Scar's dead." Nala shook her head.

"I saw him with my own eyes, very much alive," Zazu said firmly, setting his eyes on Simba.

"How can this be? You must be mistaken." Nala voiced her opinion.

The young king furrowed his brows, considering what he had heard.

"I have no reason not to trust Zazu's words," Simba said. He stood up and started pacing across the den, until he approached the majordomo. "Where is he?"

Zazu bowed quickly.

"In the Outlands, sire." He reported immediately.

"The Outlands?" Simba was surprised to hear the name. "What are Outlands?"

Zazu sighed, realizing that the late King Mufasa failed to tell his son everything, a ruler should now. Well, he would have to debrief the young king personally.

"The Outlands are a barren wastelands in the north-east. They're known for the magnificent termite mounds and a very ferocious pride of lions that live there." Zazu politely recited the definition. "The eldest elephants still remember the war that raged between them and our pride. We won, and they don't like us very much since then. In fact, they hate us immensely, I'm afraid."

"Oh." Simba processed the new information. "I knew only about the hyenas."

Zazu shrugged.

"Africa is big and full of threats. The hyenas were only one wildebeest in the herd, so to speak." Zazu quite liked his own metaphor.

When Simba was pondering the newest danger to the Pride Lands, he looked just like his father. For the moment, Zazu felt, as if his King and friend returned to the land of living. Perhaps a part of him lingered in his son. That was the more reason for Zazu to worry about Simba's well-being.

"Sire, we shouldn't let Scar live. He will try to take revenge on you." The majordomo advised.

Simba sighed heavily, at battle with himself. He was still a young lion, harboring certain innocence and naivety in his heart, even though he went through a lot.

"Are you saying that I should travel to the Outlands to kill Scar?" There was doubt and hesitation in Simba's voice.

"Yes." Zazu replied firmly, helping his king make the right decision. "Don't you remember what he did when you tried sparing his life?"

Simba stared at his majordomo grimly. Naturally, he couldn't forget that even if he wanted.

"Still…"

Zazu rolled his eyes. His king was far too valiant for his own good.

"Sire, if you let Scar sway the Outlanders to his cause, like he did with the hyenas, we'll have another coup and you'll be the victim this time." Zazu patronized Simba, as if the adult lion was merely an unruly cub.

Simba tensed at the mention of the coup. His claws extended, as a dark look flickered across his muzzle. Scar's violent seizure of the throne was associated with Mufasa's death, and that was what never failed to make Simba livid. His orange eyes flared, as if lit by the fire. He straightened his back, and his muscles rippled. Before Zazu's eyes, he transformed from saddened, indecisive youth into the strong ruler, he was in his heart.

"Lead the way, Zazu." Simba commanded, and Zazu saluted, leaping into the air. "I'll tell my mother to rally the lionesses."

"I'll do it." Nala stated, startling both her mate and Zazu, as she had barely taken part in the discussion until now. Her tears dried and her teal eyes, even though bloodshot, were as fierce as ever.

"Nala…" Simba gazed at her with worry.

"I'm fine, Simba. Besides, we need to live on, right?" Nala gave her mate a faint smile.

In response, Simba nuzzled her neck, cuddling into her. His eyes were filled with love for his queen. They stayed in the embrace for the moment, before they pulled back.

"Go." Nala whispered and Simba dashed out after Zazu, while she went to gather the members of their pride, like a true queen would.

Zazu shook the weird sensation of a déjà vu off and flew toward the Outlands. His king followed him, running to protect his lands and subjects from the upcoming threat. The things were right again and the majordomo hoped that they would stay this way. However, the persistent bad hunch was nagging him. He shook his head, banishing the pessimistic thought from his mind. It was probably nothing.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Oh, this will get intense… Leave a comment, please, and share your impressions on the chapter! I love receiving feedback from You and it never fails to make my day.


	16. Chapter 16: Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

.

.

Chapter 16: Encounter

.

The wildly flowing border marked the place, where the Pride Lands Landed and a foreign, hostile territory began. Zazu sat on a branch, resting his wings. Simba stopped as well, struggling to catch his breath after the long run. He set his eyes on the barren wasteland ahead. The rain brought life into his domain, but the Outlands were still a rocky desert, even though they were only a paw step further.

"Let's go." Simba decided.

Zazu eyed him with a certain hesitation.

"Sire, shouldn't we wait for Queen Nala and the lionesses?" he asked.

"They'll catch up!" Simba called and dashed out to cross the river. He dove right into it, not minding any dangers that could lurk under the surface of the water. Zazu spread his wings and took flight, keeping an eye on his reckless King. He hoped that any crocodiles or hippos wouldn't feel like having a lion for the supper.

The sun was setting already. The trees in the Pride Lands and the incredibly tall termite mounds in the Outlands cast long, eerie shadows that made Zazu's anxiety spike. While Simba was paddling across the river and fighting the strong current, he flew ahead to do some scouting. He didn't have to venture far to discern a welcoming party on its way. Zira, the leader of the Outlanders, hurried to greet Simba, accompanied by one of her pride sisters. Zazu took an abrupt turn and raced back to alert his majesty.

When he finally reached him, Simba was already out of the river, wet and on his way further into the Outlands.

"Sire!" Zazu exclaimed. "The Outlanders are nearing!"

Simba stopped immediately, extending his claws and sinking them into the ground beneath his paws. He looked over his shoulder, but there was no sign of Nala and other lionesses.

"How many?" He demanded.

"Only two." Zazu landed on the ground in front of Simba.

The lion nodded. Two against him and Zazu weren't such a bad odds. He would cope even without the support of his pride. Thus, he waited. Soon enough, the wind carried two scents, and their owners showed on a nearby hill. Simba's mane billowed in the wind, as he assumed a majestic stance. The two lanky lionesses surveyed him from afar. Afterward, they ran to greet him. One of them, the female with a dark stripe down the center of her head and a notched ear went ahead. The older lioness stuck behind.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" The lioness with red eyes asked, baring her teeth at Simba. She stared him down. "So well-fed, you must be a Pridelander."

Simba frowned at the unpleasant welcome.

"I am Simba, the King of the Pride Lands." He introduced himself. "And I don't seek quarrel with the lions of the Outlands."

The female with the notched ear snorted at his words. She pointed her paw at herself.

"Zira, the leader of the Outlanders." She stated her name and position. She tilted his head, giving Simba a hostile look. "And none of the Pride Landers is welcome in my territory."

Zazu quietly paced back, stepping out of the lionesses' sight and hiding behind Simba. The lion king narrowed his eyes at Zira, but he remained calm.

"I've received an information that you harbor a criminal from the Pride Lands," Simba said. "Turn him to me and I'll leave your territory immediately."

Zira burst into sardonic laughter at his demand. She strolled toward Simba, close enough to make him feel edgy. Her teeth bared in a creepy smile reflected the red rays of sun, what made them look red, as if bathed in blood.

"You want your uncle?" she asked in a low, threatening voice. Simba shuddered, as Zira betrayed that he knew his affiliation to Scar. She glanced back at her companion before giving the male lion her full attention again. "Fine, you can have him. Hodari!"

Zira stepped aside, and the older lioness came forward. She was holding something in her jaws. With one swift jerky move, she sent the object flying toward Simba. It hit the ground with a quiet thud and rolled all the way to his paws. Simba looked down and froze, mortified. At his paws lay a lion skull, with scraps of bloody flesh still attached to it. Empty eye sockets stared back at him.

"As I said, _none_ of the Pride Landers is welcome here," Zira said. She raised her paw and presented her deadly, sharp claws. "It was unexpectedly stupid of you, Simba, to visit me alone."

She and Hodari chuckled darkly, encircling him, as if he was a wounded cape buffalo. Zazu yelped and jumped onto Simba's back, shaking from fear. The king of Pride Rock growled at the lionesses, firmly standing his ground.

"There's only two of you." He stated. Against the mass and strength of an adult male, two lionesses had meager chance. Zira must have known the odds, but she looked confident nonetheless.

"Let's do the headcount." She strolled around Simba, constantly making him turn to watch his back. "There's me, my second-in-command Hodari. Oh, there are also my two pride sisters crouching behind the bushes."

She barely said this, when two other females jumped from behind the dry vegetation, joining Zira. Simba cursed inwardly – they must have snuck on him, cautious to stay downwind from him. That's why he hadn't noticed their presence. The male lion spun around, finding himself surrounded by Zira and her followers.

"I'm afraid you've run out of luck, Simba," Zira crouched. In response, Simba growled and assumed the fighting stance. The whole time he tried to keep an eye on all lionesses, so that they wouldn't get his unprotected rear. Zira's muscles rippled under hear skin, as she prepared herself to pounce on him. "Today, you die."

Just when she was about to attack, an unanticipated distraction occurred.

"No he won't!" A strong, female voice called, directing Zira's attention away from her would-be prey. Simba smiled, as he looked over his shoulder at his savior.

His pride showed up, lead by no one other by his beloved Nala. Feisty as ever, she glared at Zira and her followers. Sarabi and Serafina flanked the Queen, and all other lionesses positioned themselves in a row, ready to charge at the Outlanders and wipe them out.

"Meet my queen, Nala," Simba said casually, giving Zira a smug smirk.

Zira scowled, estimating her chances – with only three lionesses at her command, she was miserably outnumbered. Growling, she made an abrupt movement with her head, calling her lionesses off. Now that Simba had his back guarded by his pride, the Outlanders retreated, and they weren't happy about it. Cautiously, they watched the Pridelanders. Nala waited for Simba's signal to launch an attack, but it never came. Instead, he resorted to diplomacy.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Zira. Our prides can live in peace," he said gently.

Zira however, growled at the expression of his good will.

"We always were and will be enemies," she hissed out. She pointed her paw at the bloody skull laying near Simba. "Take what remained of your uncle and get lost, you and your lionesses!"

Simba sighed lightly, saddened that his effort to forge a peace failed miserably. He would like to try to reason with Zira more, but her hostile attitude and vicious look in her red eyes told him that she wouldn't listen to him anyway.

"I hope that one day you change your mind," he said. Carefully, she picked Scar's skull and turned his back to Zira. The lionesses of the Pride Lands stepped aside, making way for him. Zazu took flight, showing the way home, while Simba and Nala ran after him, followed by their pride.

.

Zira observed the leaving lions with discontent. It was true to the bone – the pride from Pride Rock was nothing but a nuisance. She huffed, unhappy that she had to let Simba go unharmed. If only his lionesses wouldn't come so soon… Nonetheless, it was past already.

"Let's go back, ladies," she said to her pride sisters.

They nodded in agreement and followed her to their den in the termite mounds. The night already fell over the Outlads, shrouding them in its darkness. Zira, like every other lion, could see well even after the sunset though. Agilely, she made her way home between the impressive buildings erected by tiny termites and set her paw into the biggest of all. A light choir of snoring cubs greeted her. Zira smiled, seeing her darlings sleeping in a pile, all snuggling into each other. Nuka placed his paw over Kovu, protecting Zira's youngest from cold and any danger that could befell him. Vitani lay splayed atop her older brother, with her hind leg resting on his muzzle.

Not everyone in the den slept though. Nukta and Kuruka stood guard in front of the small cavern within the mound. Zira approached it, and a set of bright, green eyes glowing in the shadow greeted her. She sat.

"I'm listening," Zira said.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Review, please! I'm eagerly anticipating your comments.


	17. Chapter 17: Augury

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

.

.

Chapter 17: Augury

.

Through a narrow crevice in the ceiling, pale moonlight invaded the secret cavern beneath the Pride Rock. Its location wasn't widely known – only the royal family were aware of its existence. When he was a young cub, Simba had no clue of this place. However, shortly after he returned home and dethroned Scar, his mother showed it to him.

Now Simba set his paw here for the second time. The underground, round chamber still made an overwhelming impression. When his eyes accustomed to the dim light of moon seeping inside, he discerned all skulls staring back at him, judging, for the secret cavern was a catacomb. The souls of the past kings dwelled among the stars, but their mortal remains rested in this grim place. Here lay the bones of the past kings of the Pride Rock, ever since the first nameless ruler claimed this land as his own.

Silently, as if not to disturb the dead, Simba strolled through the chamber, admiring the tombs. Each one had a drawing above it – a painting on the rock wall depicting the owner of the bones. The eldest were barely discernible. Simba didn't even know who they belonged to. He wished his father would have had enough time to tell him more of their family. When he approached the most recent ones, he felt his heart beating faster.

Simba's gaze slid over the image of a lion with impressive, thick mane much like his father's or his own. From his mother's tales, he knew that he stood in front of the tomb of Mohatu, the wise king. Next to him lay the skull of his successor and Simba's grandfather, Ahadi. The current king of Pride Lands held his breath, visiting the last tomb.

Here lay King Mufasa, but in Simba's memory, he would remain simply his beloved dad. The painting of his father was simplistic, merely a few brushes of a finger, but the memory brought out the familiar features of Mufasa, as he had smiled upon his little son with all the love he had in his heart. Simba traced his paw, over the skull, squeezing his eyes shut. Many seasons passed since that day, but he could never banish the image of his dad laying motionless on the bottom of the gorge. The young king allowed himself for a brief moment of mourning, before he wiped a stray tear with his paw.

Finally, Simba positioned himself in front of an empty slot that would become the resting place of his predecessor. Gently, he placed the skull on the floor with all the honors. Although he was barely worthy of a place beside the great rulers, the tradition demanded for the mortal remains of a king to be situated in the catacombs. Scar used to be one.

Besides, he used to be a member of the family too. Even though he murdered Simba's dad, Mufasa had loved his brother. There was a time, when Simba adored his uncle too. Simba sighed heavily, thinking of the positive memories. He had perceived Scar as a little grumpy, yet sympathetic lion. Always so clever and funny, a bit weird… Was all of this just an act?

Simba sighed heavily, stepping back. The skull was laid a bit crooked, so he readjusted it with its paw. A quiet noise interrupted the heavy silence, but the Lion King sat still, for he expected a guest. The sound of paws treading on the rock mixed with the characteristic rattling.

"I heard that you asked for old Rafiki."

Simba smiled fondly, turning to greet the old, wise, yet quirky mandrill. Rafiki returned the smile. His stick rattled as he walked. He put his arms around Simba and hugged him, giving him an amiable pat on the back.

"I need you to make a drawing," Simba said, as soon as the mandrill released him from the friendly embrace. He stepped aside, revealing Scar's skull, laid to rest beside Mufasa's remains.

"So he is no longer the part of the circle of life." Rafiki shook his head. Like Simba, he looked more saddened than relieved by Scar's death.

Rafiki untangled a fruit, which was attached to his stick. He grabbed it and smashed it against the ground. The fruit separated in half in two even pieces. Rafiki grabbed one and dipped his finger in its juice. Afterward, he proceeded to sketch the silhouette of a lion above Scar's skull. The movements of his hands were fast and steady. Amazed by his skill, Simba observed as an image of his late uncle appeared on the cavern's wall.

Then, the mandrill strolled to the opposite side of the cave and picked up a piece of old, burnt wood, that lay there. He used it to finish the painting by drawing the black mane. His fingers shook, as if he was about to add some other detail, even though the image seemed complete. Rafiki eyed his artwork with doubt, not pleased by how it turned out.

"It doesn't seem right." Rafiki commented.

"Looks fine to me." Simba shrugged his shoulders. The drawing of Scar was well-made, at least as good as the images of the other past kings, if not better. He didn't know what Rafiki found odd. "Thank you for doing it."

Rafiki smiled and nodded, gathering his painting tools.

"It is the tradition," Rafiki said, his gaze sweeping over all other tombs.

Simba fixed his gaze on the fresh painting.

"He won't be joining the kings of old among the stars, will he?" It was more a statement that a question, thus Rafiki didn't answer it. He walked over to Simba and stayed by his side.

"There was… there was a darkness in him, he couldn't escape," the mandrill said quietly. "Such an unfortunate soul."

"Rafiki?" Simba whispered.

"Hmm?" The mandrill leaned on his stick.

Simba sighed, not really knowing how to put together such an embarrassing question. Even for him, it was surprising that he didn't know it.

"Did Scar have a name? I mean, "Scar" couldn't have been his real name, right?" Simba drew some unspecified pattern in the dirt with his paw. He raised his head to look at Rafiki. "It's strange, how he was my uncle and I didn't even know his name."

"Taka," the mandrill said plainly. "That was his name. Taka died long before Scar did though."

Rafiki and Simba stayed still, granting Scar a brief moment of mourning. To Simba, it seemed that the grief after deaths of the loved ones lasted forever, starting from the fateful day in the gorge, when his father fell to his death. Even when he came to terms with the loss and the gnawing guilt, sorrow followed him. Simba felt Rafiki's hand on his shoulder. He looked at the old mandrill – by being engulfed in saddening memories, he almost forgot his presence.

"Simba, the rain always comes after the dry season." Rafiki poked Simba's forehead, as if he was trying to force a piece of his wisdom directly into the lion's head. "Great joy will come after great sorrow. This is the way of the circle of life and you are a still part of it."

Simba didn't quite get the bizarre metaphor, but he felt a heavy weight lift from his heart. The worries didn't disperse, but they seemed less depressing all of a sudden. It was like seeing the first rays of rising sun after a long night. He smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Suddenly happier, Simba headed for the narrow corridor leading out of the royal catacomb. Rafiki followed him, but he looked over his shoulder, scrutinizing the tombs of the kings, every one of them. He muttered something under his breath and pushed past Simba, toward the exit.

"What did you say?" Simba furrowed his brows, staring at the old friend of the family, baffled by his disturbed demeanor. Rafiki didn't turn around, as he strolled up the narrow corridor, supporting himself on his stick.

"I said, I didn't know that Scar had such a big head." The mandrill went out into the bright moonlight, but Simba stayed back. Carefully, he took a couple of steps back to stare at the tombs of kings once again. All the skulls laid there to rest looked very similar – they had the same shape and the size matched as well. Scar's was no exception. Perhaps it was a bit bigger than the one, which belonged to Simba's father. Shouldn't it be smaller though?

The sky was getting brighter in the east already, when Rafiki made it to his tree. He set his faithful stick aside and scooped a handful of dirt from the ground. Afterward, he jumped onto a thick root, a little clumsily because of his bad knee. The drawings of generations of lions surrounded him, most merely faint shadows, wiped out of the existence and of the bark. Rafiki was about to erase another one, so soon after the previous one.

The mandrill stopped before an image of a lion with a black mane and a thin line stretching over his eye. He lifted his hand, about to wipe out the image. Suddenly, strong wind appeared, without any warning. Rafiki swayed, and the dirt got swooped from his palm, abducted by the gush of wind. Then, the breeze stilled, as if it was only a figment of imagination. The mandrill stared at his empty hand, pondering the meaning of the omen.

"Not yet." That was the conclusion, he came to. Rafiki sat on the root of his tree, thinking whether it was a good news or an augury of a catastrophe.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

How did you find this chapter? Did you like it? Please share your opinion in comments. I'm eagerly awaiting your feedback, my dearest readers.


	18. Chapter 18: Omega

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

.

.

Chapter 18: Omega

.

Scar sat in the middle of the den in the termite mound. The Outlanders surrounded him like hungry crocodiles, as if waiting for him to make a mistake. He was too smart for this though. Calmly, he waited for their leader to make the first move. His green eyes followed Zira, as she stalked closer to him, glaring at him with distrust.

"Remind me why should I let you live, Pridelander," she hissed out through the clenched teeth. She took an impressive leap, landing right in front of Scar. Her bared teeth and a low growl erupting from her throat was supposed to intimidate him, but the male lion played it cool.

"Because you and your pride could benefit from keeping me safe and sound." Scar responded politely, careful not to include even a trace of mockery in his voice. On tiny mistake, and the lionesses would rip him to shreds, like they had done with Msuli. He cleared his throat. "The Outlands are a pretty harsh environment, aren't they?"

Zira furrowed her brows, clearly losing her patience.

"Stop skirting around." She demanded harshly.

"Very well," Scar said. Apparently, Zira and her followers weren't as good listeners as the hyenas. "Tell me, Zira, do you want to spend the rest of your life on this desolate wasteland? Or would you rather dwell in lush Pride Lands, where there is more than enough water and food?"

The lionesses started whispering among themselves. Zira glanced at her pride sisters, before she sat in front of Scar. He smirked, seeing that she assumed a position appropriate for negotiations.

"Go on." She commanded.

Scar bowed his head, displaying his humility and respect for her, fake, of course.

"You see, as a member of the royal family of Pride Rock, I have the natural right to rule." Scar lifted his chin high, emphasizing his dignity, even though it had been chirped lately. He lowered his voice, making it sound alluring, almost seductive. "If you and your lionesses help me to reclaim my throne, you will be welcome to live in the Pride Lands."

Zira snorted at the proposal, not looking tempted at all.

"As who? As your lackeys?" Zira's paw shoot forward. She grabbed Scar's bottom jaw and yanked it abruptly, forcing him to lean forward. Their noses were nearly touching. "I don't think so. No one will use Outlanders as their slaves ever again, least of all – you."

She let go of Scar's jaw, and he stumbled back, losing his balance for a while. He scowled, when she failed to be lured into his scheme. Perhaps he had underestimated Zira.

"You and your lionesses can dwell in the termite mounds forever then." Scar raised his voice, gazing at his negotiations partner with spite. He stood up, and the pride sisters tensed, ready to pin him to the ground. "I want to offer you a fair trade – our cooperation will bring only mutual benefits."

"How so?" Zira growled.

Scar boldly prowled to her. She stood still, letting him approach so close that he could whisper in her ear.

"I have a right to rule, you have a pride. We complete each other." He murmured. "Come, Zira, it's written in the stars. Together, we'll rule the Pride Lands."

Zira's red eyes widened at his words. She pulled back, glaring at Scar with distrust.

"Will I still be the leader of my pride?" she asked.

Scar smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" He assured her. "As my queen, you will be my equal. How does that sound?"

The arrangement derived from what Scar originally had had in mind, but some sacrifices had to be made on his behalf too. From the intrigued expression on Zira's muzzle, he gathered that this concession was a good decision. A small smile flickered through her lips. She gazed at her pride members, as if searching for they approval. They stared at her with absolute trust in her authority.

"Zira, the Queen of the Pride Lands." She enjoyed the way the title rolled of her tongue. "Sounds good."

"Indeed." Scar agreed, glad that he had gotten himself an army, even if it was a small one. "You won't regret your choice."

Suddenly, Zira's good, optimistic mood vanished like food in vicinity of a warthog. The dreamy smile faltered from her muzzle – it took more than an empty promise to drag her into Scar's plan.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Simba is the king of the Pride Rock now." Zira stated the obvious. She scrutinized Scar, staring him down from head to the tip of his tail. "He's in a much better shape than you are."

"As was his father." Scar retorted immediately. "Right before his death. Leave Simba to me. Once my wounds heal, he will go straight to the heavens."

Zira raised her eyebrow, as if not putting all her trust in Scar's fervent declarations. She nodded though, acknowledging his words.

"I'll give you a chance to prove yourself," She said strictly. Then, she waved her paw at Scar, shooing him back to his corner. "I'll have someone bring you food later."

Scar scowled, feeling like a cub treated with a certain degree of contempt. Through her behavior and the way she ordered him around, Zira made clear, who was the real boss here. Once again, Scar became the useless addition to the pride, just like when Mufasa was still alive. A soon as Zira walked away to tend to her cubs, he found himself glared at by the lionesses in a particularly hostile way. They stared at him, as if he was a stray vulture, about to snatch their dinner.

He hunched his back and limbed back to his designated spot in the cavern-like dent in the termite mound. The dust rose, when he plopped onto the ground and stretched out his injured leg. Wincing from the dull, ever-present pain, he leaned to lick his wounds. The whole time, Scar had the unnerving sensation of being observed. There were no longer any guards stationed near him, but he was not a member of the Outlander pride – he felt more like a prisoner.

Scar glared back at the lionesses, despising the way they looked down on him. Once he healed, he would show them. He would show them all how dangerous he was. In the meantime, he had to become content with their laughable charity – a shaded place to lay and food perhaps. Thinking of nourishment… Scar's stomach growled profoundly. It felt, as if it glued to his spine, for it was so empty. He didn't quite remember when he had eaten, but it was long ago.

Starved, Scar early picked up the scent of blood, as two lionesses returned from the hunt, dragging a whole zebra inside the termite mound. His green eyes lit with joy and relief. Ignoring the injuries, he jumped onto his paws and trotted toward the dinner. He was used to being treated like a king – normally, the lionesses would step aside, letting him get the first bite and feast until he was full. Even before seizing the throne, Scar had a free meal pass. As the king's brother, he was one of the top members of his pride, second only to Mufasa and his family.

Thus, his surprise was even greater, when instead being privileged, he got chased away from the prey. The lionesses turned to him with their ears plastered flat against their heads, snarling and growling. Instinctively, Scar backpedaled, startled by such an outrageous treatment. The pride members only made way for Zira, even pushing out her cub Nuka. The lionesses feasted, eagerly devouring the zebra. Fearing that there would be nothing left for him, Scar attempted to join, but a choir of warning growls convinced him that it wasn't the best idea. Once they finished eating, the lionesses let Nuka clear the meat of the zebra leg. Only after the cub got his fill, Scar was allowed to enjoy the scraps left behind.

Humiliated beyond reason, he approached the skeleton. His eyelid twitched, as he stared at what was left for him – gooey tendons and veins, the worst pieces. Even his hyenas used to eat better. Discontent, he bit at what was left of the zebra, chewing the miserable excuse of a meat. He huffed, expressing how disgusted he was.

Scar's demonstrative display drew one of the lionesses, the old one. Her name, if he recalled correctly, was Hodari. She glared at him, as though he was not a lion, but a slimy bug.

"Be grateful that you get anything at all," she said, proudly pushing her chest forward. "Here, in the Outlands, we usually don't tolerate useless bums like you. If not Zira's whim, you would be food for vultures already."

Having said that, Hodari strolled away, not even bothering to wait for Scar to respond.

The male lion swallowed the chunk of tendons, wishing he could strangle her. As devoid of respect toward him and infuriating she was, Hodari betrayed a vital information. Apparently, Zira's word was law here. If only he could weasel his way into her favor and twist her around his little claw… Scar pretended he was busy cleaning the zebra bones, but in reality he was warily observing the leader of the Outlanders, searching for her weak spot.

Zira was busy with her three cubs. Vitani and Kovu – what a great name, by the way – were drinking her milk. In the meanwhile, the lioness struggled to get Nuka clean. The older cub sat still, very obediently, and Zira was scowling, as her attempts to smooth the shaggy tuft atop his head were pointless. Quite a nice family picture was before Scar's eyes. He smirked, already knowing where to strike. As soon as he finished his dinner, he dragged his injured body back to his spot and collapsed.

.

Zira growled, frustrated that Nuka still looked like a walking nightmare, despite her efforts. Her son innocently batted his eyelashes, grinning like a fool and silently pleading for forgiveness, what made her roll her eyes. Reluctantly, she decided to give it one more try. Holding her oldest cub firmly, she licked the unruly fur on his head, ignoring his silly grimacing. When she paused to admire the result of her work, she groaned. Nuka looked as horrible as before. Zira doubted that even time could change this.

Seemingly preoccupied with her family duties, she never forgot about being a leader. While cleaning her son up, with the corner of her eye she observed Scar, nestled on his spot, and counted the movements of his chest. As soon as she was sure that he was in the land of dreams, Zira stood up. Perhaps too roughly, she pushed Nuka aside and abandoned her younger cubs. She nodded at her second in command, and the two lionesses strolled into the furthest end of the termite mound, where they could speak without the risk of being overheard.

"Hodari, keep a close watch on him," Zira murmured, pointing her head at sleeping Scar.

The elder lioness arched her eyebrow, smiling knowingly.

"So you don't trust him, after all." She stated, speaking quietly. Zira let out a chuckle, amused by a mere idea that she would trust anyone, let alone a male lion from the Pride Lands.

"He will try to double cross me," Zira said. She could tell it by the devious look in Scar's green eyes. He had nothing of Msuli's brute strength, but he was dangerous in his own right, in a more subtle way. Zira waited until Hodari bowed her head, accepting the command. Then, she returned to nurture her beloved cubs.

She laid down, and her little ones flocked to her. Not only it didn't annoy her one bit, but she enjoyed the sensation. Fondly, she pulled Kovu closer, cradling him in her paws. He mewled, searching for the heat of her body. Vitani cuddled next to her little brother, and Nuka approached cautiously, a bit too big for the tender cuddling. Zira was in a splendid mood though. She reached out with her clawed paw and snatched Nuka's pelt. He yelped, when she abruptly pulled him closer, until he got snuggled by her side. Her son stared at her with his eyes widened with surprise, but Zira only smiled.

When she could hear all her cubs breathing evenly in their slumber, she raised her head. Across the den, she fixed her excited gaze on the laughable pretender to the Pride Rock, currently snoring. A sly grin flourished on her muzzle. Zira already had a plan how To double cross the double-crosser.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

It took me a while to manufacture this chapter. Thanks for Your patience. Have you enjoyed reading the chapter? Please share your thoughts in the comments!


	19. Chapter 19: Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.

.

.

.

Chapter 19: Guardian

.

The sun blazed mercilessly in the Outlands. The cracked, barren ground scorched Zira's paws, forcing her to be in move if she wanted to avoid the unpleasant sensation. Together with the majority of their pride, she struggled to ensnare the unexpected gift – a stray hippo. Its powerful jaws and sheer body mass were a viable threat, potentially lethal, so all of them had to be careful and agile. However, the effort would pay off – if they hunted such an enormous heap of meat, the entire pride wouldn't have to hunt for days.

Zira skillfully jumped out of hippo's way, avoiding the charge. Precisely in the same moment, Hodari made a sneak attack, leaping on the beast's rear and sinking her claws as deep as she could. The hippo spun around surprisingly quickly for such a fat animal, but Hodari was no longer there. Nukta, on the other hand, appeared right by the victim's side, taunting him and distracting from the other lioness, who was already waiting for her turn to attack.

The first group retreated to catch a breath, while the second one stepped into action, wearing the hippo out. Through the endless offensive, Zira planned to keep their dinner away from the water. She smirked, noticing that the furious fight, the hippo put up, was getting less energetic. As she was admiring the splendid teamwork of her pride sisters, she couldn't help but think that something was off though. Zira narrowed her eyes. Hastily, she did a headcount. Hodari, Nukta, the three sisters… and Kuruka? What was she doing here?

"Kuruka!" Zira yelled.

Having heard her name, the young lioness turned her head. Because of her action, she didn't see the hippo's movement in time. She barely managed to avoid being snapped in half, and only Hodari's swift intervention saved her. Panting, Kuruka abandoned hippo and trotted to Zira.

"Y-yes?" she asked, nervously glancing over her shoulder.

Zira stared her down ferociously, making the younger lioness cower before her. In this very moment, the pride leader was far more terrifying that the deadly hippo.

"Weren't you supposed to be in the mound, watching my cubs?" Zira hissed out.

Kuruka gulped.

"I thought Nukta was going to do this," she said quickly, looking at her friend, who was resting and readying for another assault on the hippo.

"What?" Nukta shrieked, dramatically pointing her paw at her chest. "I told you that I was going to hunt. You were supposed to watch the cubs!"

"No, you should have done it!" Kuruka shouted at the other lioness, desperately defending herself – she must have feared the consequences for her blunder.

That was, however, the last thing on Zira's mind. Her red eyes widened, as the worst scenarios floated through her mind. She already imagined her cubs strangled, murdered, lying in the pools of their own blood at Scar's paws, while he cackled maliciously.

"You two left my cubs alone with Scar?" Zira shrieked, her self-control slipping.

The lionesses stilled, staring at their leader. Slowly, a look of sheer horror appeared on their muzzles – all of them used to be mothers, from almost elderly Hodari to the first-timer Nukta. The memories of their own joy extinguished before their very eyes were fresh in their minds.

Zira let out a shaky breath, her heart trembling from fear for her little ones. Male lions were not to be trusted – it was not uncommon among the savage individuals to dispose of cubs fathered by another male. Not wasting any more precious time, Zira whirled around, wildly flailing her tail. Speeding as fast as her legs allowed her, Zira raced for the den. Her panicked eyes were fixed on the tall pinnacles of the termite mounds, as she maneuvered between sharp rocks and dry, lifeless vegetation. The familiar, monotone buzzing of the termites signaled that she was close. Her heart was beating at a crazy pace, when she was almost at the threshold of the den. Breathless, she jumped through the hole inside.

"Kovu! Vitani! Nuka!" She called out the names of her cubs hastily, so that the sounds blended into an unrecognizable howl of a scared mother. Zira swept her gaze over the mound's interior, locating her sons and daughter. She stiffened, when her eyes met the green irises of Scar, who greeted her with a smile.

"Zira, what a surprise!" he exclaimed. Indeed, everyone looked startled by her arrival.

Scar lay on his spot. Zira's cubs were there, but they didn't seem endangered. If anyone was in peril, it was Scar. Nuka stared at his mother with his mouth opened wide – apparently he was in the middle of blabbering, when Zira stormed into the den. Kovu sighed in his sleep and rolled onto the other side. He rested on Scar's paws, neatly covered with his black mane. Only his head and tiny paws stuck out. Vitani stilled, seated atop Scar's head with her teeth clasped on his ear.

"Mother." She released the ear and lightly jumped off Scar, surely much to his relief.

The male shook his head, letting out a pleasant laughter. Then, he nodded to Zira with silent thanks. Overall, the image before her eyes were disgustingly idyllic, but she didn't trust Scar one bit.

"Nuka, Vitani, come over here!" She ordered, glaring at the Pridelander.

Nuka and Vitani sighed, disappointed and dragged themselves to their mother, clearly unhappy that the fun time was over. Tense and hostile, Zira prowled to Scar. She growled, trying to make him leave Kovu alone and flee to the furthest crevice in the termite mound, but he didn't seem to be intimidated by her display of power. Instead, he offered her a polite smile, as if she was grinning joyfully at him instead of scowling. Carefully, he shifted his mane with his paw, uncovering Zira's youngest son. Hastily, she snatched Kovu in her jaws and stalked away from the cub-napper. She carried him outside the mound, with Nuka and Vitani trailing her obediently. After leaving her cubs at the entrance, she doubled back to have a little chat with the den's newest resident.

Scar waited for her patiently, laying casually with his front paws crossed. Perhaps he didn't get up, because he didn't feel threatened. Maybe his injured limbs prevented it. Either way, everything in him, in his smug attitude infuriated Zira. She leapt to him and growled, as she lowered her head to hiss into his muzzle.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near my cubs ever again!" Zira showed Scar just how sharp her teeth were.

The male lion, however, kept smiling in an innocently apologetic way that looked suspiciously like plain mockery.

"They were so alone though," Scar said smoothly, emphasizing his words with a theatrically soulful sigh. "Aren't you glad that I took care of them in your absence?"

.

Zira glared at him ferociously.

"I'm not!" she exclaimed angrily. "Argh!"

Scar raised his eyebrow at her display of temper, and his grin rose. Suddenly, Zira felt a delicate touch on her leg. She glanced down and became mortified, seeing Scar's paw gently placed atop hers. Zira attempted to take her paw away, but the male shifted his bodyweight, standing up. Zira lifted her head to berate the impetuous lion, when another surprise happened. Scar made an extremely bold move on her. Before she could get away, he firmly pressed his muzzle against hers. When she felt his tongue licking her in the most intimate way, he jumped back and slapped him right away. The strength of her blow made him topple over to lay flat on his side. He winced, but didn't growl back. He pulled himself up.

"You are so alluring when you're angry." Scar purred, shamelessly wriggling his eyebrows.

Zira lifted her claw paw, threatening to add even more scars to his collection.

"Your lousy attempts to woo me won't work." She warned him.

In response, Scar burst in brilliant, charming laughter. He was no longer coy or overly polite. As he sat up, arrogance was oozing from him. Suddenly, it was believable that this miserable sack of bones used to be a king of the Pride Lands. Zira tensed, when he extended his claws. With an annoyingly vain gesture, he proceeded to comb his ruffled mane.

"One way or another, you will be mine," he said, eying Zira smugly.

"Never!" Zira growl, storming out of the cave.

Scar smirked, when she turned her back to him and went to tend to her cubs. Zira wished she could just avoid interacting with him; it would be best if he was out of her sight. However, the merciless heat of the noon forced her into the den again. Discontent, she had to feed Vitani and Kovu with Scar just on the other side of the mound.

"Mother…" Nuka began in his whining voice. Her son couldn't sit still – either due to the termites biting at his rear or his eagerness to give Zira more reason to worry.

"No." She announced her verdict. Just in case, she pinned Nuka's tail to the ground. The cub yelped and jumped, but he was imprisoned by her paw. Zira shook her head, and Nuka gave up, plopping on the ground beside her.

As soon as she finished her milk, Vitani collapsed and began snoring almost right away. Kovu, on the other hand, had some trouble with his noon nap. Zira scooped him in her paws, rocking him to sleep, but he kept mewing.

"There, there," she cooed, but her cub was restless. Zira tried talking to him, stroking him gently and even had Nuka entertain him with his foolishness, but nothing she did could put Kovu to sleep. The cub whined and wriggled in her grasp. He couldn't speak yet, so the series of inarticulate sounds that sprouted from his tiny mouth failed to tell his mother, what he wanted. He had just eaten, he was warm and certainly not sleepy. Boredom could be ruled out too – what did he miss.

"Oh no," Zira muttered, as the realization hit her. She put her paw over her head. Mumbling profanities under her breath, she stood up, scooping Kovu between her teeth.

Scar's self-satisfied grin rose, as she approached him. Zira lowered Kovu on his paws.

"I think he wants you." She rolled her eyes, annoyed by Scar's chuckle, as he embraced her son.

Kovu barely touched Scar's paws, when he ceased mewing. His eyes were still closed, but his little nose must have picked up the male's scent. He started crawling, letting out enthusiastic shrieks. Scar hid his claws and toppled the cub over until Kovu had all four paws in the air. Zira furrowed her brows with disapproval, but her son looked delighted, when Scar rolled him from side to side.

"Who's Scar's lad? You are!" Scar muttered in an eerily amiable voice, what made Zira wince.

The whole time she stood guard, looming over the male lion like a vengeful ghost. Her menacing presence must have been notable, for Scar froze, with his paw right over squealing Kovu. He looked up, meeting Zira's hateful glare.

"Why don't you lay down?" He patted the spot next to him. "After all, mother should be close to her cubs."

Zira gasped, faking being abashed by the dastardly offer. Afterward, she sighed, as if there was no choice and, defeated, she lay by Scar's side like a shy lioness would. She sucked up the male's triumphant smirk, allowing him to bask in the illusion of the success. Zira's mother always told her: "Remember, when you woo a male, let him think that he's the one doing the wooing."

.

.

.

Author's Note:

So, what do you think? Please leave a comment. I'll give you a virtual muffin if you do.


End file.
